Converted
by Dominate shadow225
Summary: The Powerpuff girls have been converted into vampires and are now the leaders of the vampires, the Rowdyruff boys and an OC are special ops army troops sent to stop them. But what happens when one is captured?
1. Chapter 1:infiltration

**First vampfic guys and girls, in this story the ****GIRLS are the vampires and their 16 OK? Oh yeah the disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff girls however I DO own Alec White, an owned character. BTW The Rowdyruffs don't have their powers and I will reveal why later in the story.**

_On a helicopter. _

The Rowdyruff boys and Alec White were heading to a crashed transport plane, it had been attacked by vampires and the cargo was a drug that enhances human performance, hides the view of blood and gore and makes their blood odourless and taste disgusting to a vampire, it was dubbed: 'Med'. Unfortunately Med doesn't mix well with chemical X; Even with a tiny drop of each substance they react violently and caused a large explosion. So the Rowdyruffs had to have their chemical X removed to have the drug inside them; chemical X just acts like a sweetener for the blood and makes it irresistible to vampires, even ones that already fed.

"Do you think the pilot can hold out long enough for us to get there Brick?" Alec asked the red eyed boy. He and Brick were both sergeants so they could call each other by their first names. Brick turned to face him, scowling at the camouflage paint-covered, hazel eyed brunette. "If I were you I'd be more worried about the cargo, but yeah I reckon he can." Brick replied.

"OK guys we're here!" The pilot of the chopper yelled to them. The chopper had lowered them into a clearing in a jungle "I can't hang around im at bingo fuel; I'll be on station in the hour to evac you." The pilot announced. "Understood." Alec yelled back. "He was talking to me, OK let's move!" Brick yelled. He and his brothers leapt from the chopper; guns at the ready. Alec followed them by also jumping out. The main objective was securing the cargo of the plane and to capture the leader of the vampire movement; dubbed: 'Pink eye' by the General of the Army.

"So how far are we from the plane?" Alec asked Brick. "Not far; the transport went down in an abandoned military outpost about a kilometre from here." Brick stated heading into the jungle. "Last time I checked that outpost had been over run by the vampires." Boomer added following him. "Then 'Pink eye' should be there." Brick said, smirking as he said that. They moved slowly with their weapons raised and bodies crouched a little. Brick was equipped with an M4 assault rifle, Butch carried an M60 machine gun, Boomer had a silenced Intervention sniper rifle and Alec was equipped with a Spaz shotgun. They all carried desert eagle handguns as backup weapons.

They walked through the dense under-growth for about 20 minutes before they came upon the outpost they were looking for: The perimeter wall was square in shape and the whole outpost was old and derelict. Thick ivy covered the walls and buildings like a dark green blanket. One wall had a small hole in the side at its base, just big enough for one teen to crawl through. Boomer started climbing up a tree. "I'll provide sniper support if things get ugly." He stated. Brick nodded as Boomer found a suitable branch to snipe from.

"Alec, you go first since you have the shotgun." Brick ordered. Alec sighed got down on his stomach, he crawled in the signature army style through the hole, when he got his head through he looked around, he saw two vampires walking towards the hole from his left; both of them female, lightly tanned and the tips their large sharp canines poking out of their top lips. He gave a hand signal through the hole to the Rowdyruffs to keep quiet, they obliged and crouched down.

Thanks to the camouflage paint on his face, the small patch of long brown grass and the Med in his bloodstream; the vampires didn't see or smell him. The attractive girls walked by his hiding place unaware of his presence. Once they were gone he crawled all the way through the hole and indicated for the Rowdyruffs to follow. When both of them were through they stood up. "Alec, take point." Brick commanded in a hushed voice. "Roger that." Alec replied taking out a motion tracker, it looked like the one used by the soldiers in _Aliens vs Predator. _He made his way down the alley to the end of the wall with Brick and Butch following; when he got there he checked the tracker.

"Clear left." He stated. There was another building across from him, stealthily he cross the alley to the other wall and slid down it with his back to it. Brick and Butch repeated the manoeuvre. When they got to the corner of this wall Alec checked the tracker again. "Movement right." He stated. "I see her." Boomer stated from the radio. After a few seconds Boomer radioed in again. "She's down." Boomer said. Alec moved out of his hiding place and saw the vampire sentry lying on the ground with her limbs sticking out at weird angles. She was a blonde with brown eyes, B-cup breasts and she had a large, bleeding bullet hole in her forehead.

It was recently discovered that as well as wooden stakes vampires could also be cut with duranium, which was what the bullets in the squad's guns were made of. "Damn what a waste; she was hot too." Butch said. "She was a vampire Butch; she would have killed you if she got the chance." Brick stated. Butch just sighed. "Well can I take her bra and underwear?" He asked innocently. "No! Our mission is to salvage the Med from the transport, not strip dead girls you perverted moron!" Brick hissed back.

While they had been talking Alec was crouching down over the girl's corpse, blood was now pooling around her limp body; But only Alec could see it. _"Why can I see her blood? Is the Med weakening?"_ He then gently placed his fingertips on her eyelids and closed them. "Alec what are you doing?" Brick asked with impatience in his voice. Alec slowly stood back up, sighed and turned to him. "I was just giving her peace: since she's dead for good now she'll need it." Alec explained. "Are you gonna do that for every vampire we kill?" Butch joked. "I just wanted to get that out of my system guys." Alec replied.

"Alec let me see your eyes." Brick ordered. Alec turned to Brick and looked him in the eyes; Brick leaned in to get a closer look. After a minute or 2 Brick spoke up. "Have you been getting your Med dosage?" He asked with concern; which was very unlike Brick. When Brick shows concern it almost always means something is wrong. "Yeah I took the same dosage as you guys before I boarded the chopper, why?" Alec stated. "Hmmm… maybe your administrator is faulty, you may be going into withdrawal Alec." Brick assumed. An administrator is what applies the Med drug into a soldier, it's a small, silver, disc shaped device the back of a soldiers neck.

"But I feel completely fine Brick, let's get the Meds and the pilot and get back to base so someone can take a look at my administrator." Alec said. "Alright, let's go Butch." With that they continued deeper into the disused military base.

**First Vampfic guys and girls. Yes I know I changed a few things but their only minor. **


	2. Chapter 2:Standoff

As Alec, Brick and Butch made their way through the derelict outpost, they began to feel very strange sensations: their heart rates were skyrocketing; their hearts were pumping faster and they all had rock hard boners trapped in their pants. "Why do I feel so…turned on all of a sudden?" Alec asked out loud. "It's probably due to the pheromones the vampires are secreting, it makes them look extremely hot and attractive, don't let it distract you." Brick explained. "Well I like it! Porn videos don't get me aroused as fast as this stuff!" Butch announced getting a glare from Brick and a look of disgust from Alec.

They then heard Boomer's voice over the radio: "I'm seeing more sentries' guys, looks like they found the body I shot; they know you're inside." He stated. "Acknowledged Boomer, thanks for the heads up, move to a different position incase your current one is compromised." Alec commanded. "Solid copy sarge, moving to a new position." With that Boomer hung up. "Well this will make things a bit harder." Alec stated. "What's the matter Alec? Scared?" Butch taunted. "Over-statement of the year Butch!" Alec replied with a smirk cocking his Spaz.

"Over there, I see the plane!" Brick stated peaking round a corner. "About 10 metres away from us." "Are their any vamps?" Butch asked clutching his M60 tighter. "I can count about 5 vampires; 2 near the entrance to the warehouse talking to each other, 1 on the roof of the same building and the last 2 are…" He trailed off. "Brick what is it?" Alec asked. "Shit! They've got the Med!" He hissed. Butch hit the wall he was leaning on in frustration; startling Alec. "Bloody hell! Calm down Butch!" Alec hissed. (**A/N:** Yeah Alec is British, I forgot to mention that in the disclaimer.)

Brick then retreated from the corner and looked at his comrades. "The last two vamps are carrying the crates of Med inside the warehouse; don't know why." He stated. "Did you see the pilot?" Alec asked. "No, but our mission is to recover the Med, not save some pilot who is probably already dead!" Brick hissed in annoyance. "I was only asking mate! Damn you yanks are impossible to work with!" Alec stated clearly irritated. "Yank?" Butch asked with a confused look on his face. "British slang for American." Alec explained.

"Guys you're not gonna believe this: 'Pink eye' is right there!" Boomer radioed in an excited voice. "WHAT?" Brick exclaimed. He looked up to Alec and Butch who looked just as surprised as him. Brick peaked round the corner again and sure enough a sixth vampire walked out the warehouse. With his binoculars Brick could work out that it was definitely his old nemesis, but saying her real name as a vampire is enough to curdle blood for most people. This is why she is called 'Pink eye to the humans.

'Pink eye' was wearing a black tank top that was ripped halfway on all sides revealing a very flat belly, an hour glass figure and the bottom of a bright pink bra underneath. She also had a dark pink mini skirt that was also ripped but only at the sides. Her body also looked different from when she used to be human: Her eyes were a darker pink, her hair was still ridiculously long but now it was jet black instead of orange and her skin was well tanned. Vampires have adapted to survive in sunlight and can even touch garlic without flinching.

"Nice! Lets see if we can-" Before he could finish he heard shouting from far off, he looked up and saw that the girl on the roof had seen him and was pointing at their hiding place. "We've been compromised! GO LOUD! GO LOUD!" Brick yelled. He opened fire with his M4 assault rifle and shot one of the vampires lifting the crate of Med. She fell down; dead before she hit the ground. The other vampire dropped the crate and ducked behind it. She then lifted her hand and threw a fireball at Brick. "Hit the dirt!" Brick shouted and dived to the floor just as the flaming projectile flew over him and set the wall behind him on fire.

Alec and Butch ran to some concrete barricades and crouched behind them. Butch then stood and unloaded his entire clip of M60 rounds at the vampires. "EAT SHIT BITCHES!" He yelled while laughing hysterically. Pink eye and two other vampires ran into the warehouse, Pink eye went deeper inside while the other two vampires took positions behind more crates of Med and started throwing fire balls at the humans. "Pink eye is making a run for it!" Boomer called from the radio. "I'll get her! Provide sniper support Boomer!" Alec ordered. "Yes sir!" Boomer replied. "Butch cover me!" Alec yelled. Butch nodded and reloaded his M60.

Once he was done reloading Butch said: "Go get that bitch!" Alec nodded and placed a hand on the barricade and jump over it. Butch then stood up and unleashed another spray of bullets at the vamps, keeping them pinned down while Alec ran into the warehouse; he came face to face with two vampires. He blasted one with his shotgun; splattering her blood across the crate behind her. _"Damnit! I can still see the blood! What the bloody hell is wrong with the Med?"_ He mentally yelled.

The second vampire, a long haired brunette with brown eyes, grabbed his shotgun and slammed it on her knee, instantly breaking it in two and threw the two pieces away. She shoved him to the floor and pinned him down. She hissed and showed her bright white fangs. Alec struggled to get his arms free as the vamp leaned in towards his neck. She then started licking him to numb the nerves and soften the flesh; Alec gasped and shivered as her tongue slid across his skin. He felt her teeth gently brush his now moist, soft flesh. _"This is it for me; my blood is her snack now." _He thought, he closed his eye and waited for the pain.

**CLIFFIE! MWA HA HA HA HA HA! Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3:sympathy

But the bite never happened; Alec heard the vampire screech in pain and felt her roll off him. He opened his eyes, sat up and saw her lying beside him, holding her side, whimpering quietly. Very dark red blood, almost black, was clearly visible under her shaking hands and light red tears poured out of her eyes, they looked a lot like blood; only thinner and clearer. _"Oh god, why do I feel so…sad? Must be because I can actually see her blood." _Alec mused in his head. "Hey Alec! Me and Butch are gonna split up and go round the building and cut off Pink eye! Chase her towards us!" Brick yelled. "I'll meet with you Brick!" Boomer called by the radio.

With that he and Butch went their separate ways round the building. Alec then leaned over the wounded vampire, she caught sight of him moving towards her and tried to scoot away; but her injury prevented her. She whimpered as he crawled over to her injured side. "P-p-please don't kill me! I-I'm sorry, I was j-j-just protecting Blossom!" She stuttered. Alec gently shushed her by placing his finger on her lips, she knew better than to bite and annoy the very person who could kill her at anytime, plus she was scared and in pain so she let him calm her.

"Just relax, I know you were only protecting your leader, I'm not gonna kill someone who had a good reason to attack me and then gets shot." Alec stated. He then took out a small med kit he had in his pack. "What's your name?" He asked getting out some bandages, cotton wool balls and antibacterial solution. "…Jenny...but my friends…call me Jen." The vamp stated. "I'm Alec, now this might sting a little."

Alec then pulled out some tweezers; he then stuck them inside Jenny's wound and tried to reach for the bullet inside. Jenny wanted to scream but clasped a hand over her mouth; so the screams were muffled. Alec pulled out the blood-soaked metal bullet and dropped it in his other hand; it was about the length of a human's (or vampire's) middle finger. "You're lucky Jenny: this is a duranium bullet; any deeper and it would have penetrated your unbeating heart!" Alec stated, showing her the projectile. "Wow! Thanks for getting that out!" Jenny stated giggling. Feeling a lot happier with the bullet out of her.

Alec then wrapped the wound in a bandage; blood had already started pouring out so the bandage immediately started staining with Jenny's blood. "I'm not sure how long it will take to heal, but will certainly be healing faster with that bandage." Alec stated. "Why did you help me Alec?" Jenny asked getting up. Alec looked away and rubbed his arm. "I don't believe what my army say's about you vampires." Alec stated bluntly.

"Well it's a good thing you don't honey." A new voice stated. Alec wheeled round and saw Pink eye herself walking towards him from the warehouse. Alec's hand shifted towards his hoisted desert eagle. "You! I have orders to bring you in Pink eye!" Alec stated. The leader vampire giggled at what Alec just called her. "'Pink eye'? That's what your leaders call me?" She asked trying to hold in more giggles.

"Jen what's that on your side?" She asked the slightly younger vampire. Jenny looked at the white patch of fabric on her wound; it already had a large blood stain on it. "Alec here saved me from a bullet wound Blossom." Jenny stated quietly. The vampire Jenny called 'Blossom' looked at Alec with a raised eyebrow, she then started walking to him. "May I ask why?" She asked in a slow and seductive voice. Alec felt his already fast breathing and heart rates speed up from yet more sexual arousal. "Uh…I…I don't believe the… propaganda… the army spreads… about your kind." Alec struggled to say.

"Alec where the fuck are you and Pink eye?" Brick yelled impatiently over the radio. Alec shook his head to clear up his mind and whipped out his desert eagle; training it on Blossom; who raised her hands. "I have Pink eye cornered by the first entrance Brick, bit of a chase but I have her now!" Alec replied. "Good job! We're on our way! If she speaks smash her teeth in!" Brick called back. Alec then turned to Jenny. "Jenny! Get out of here now!" Jenny just looked at him, disbelief in her eyes. She then turned to Blossom for support, but the pink-eyed vampire just nodded.

Jenny took a last look at Alec before she whispered: "Goodbye for now Alec." With that she jumped onto the roof and leapt a good 10 miles distance from the outpost. Alec then walk over to Blossom with his gun still trained on her, he then motioned for her to turn round; she obliged and silently turned. "Hands behind your back." Alec ordered, again Blossom obeyed and put her hand behind herself so Alec could out them in duranium handcuffs.

"I suppose I better not speak then." Blossom stated. "Shut up!" Alec yelled. But dis-obeyed Brick's orders to hit her as well. "Was that your commanding officer?" Blossom asked, unfazed by his attempts to silence her. "I said shut up! He's a sergeant." Alec explained as he finished the handcuffs. "Sergeant? Like you? Sounds like he's taking charge to me." Blossom casually stated. She then turned round to face him. Alec hadn't noticed before just how beautiful and sexy she looked. But he shook those feelings of desire aside.

Blossom leaned closer to him, making him take a step back. Even restrained vampires are dangerous. "Listen: Do you know what an army's strongest weapon is?" She asked. "Bullets!" Alec answered bluntly. Blossom shook her head. "Confidence; the confidence of its soldiers." She said. "Your leaders say things about us vampires, to make you hate us, to give you the confidence to shoot us." She explained. "Without confidence why would you pull the trigger to shoot your bullets?"

While she had been talking she had Alec backed up against a wall and was pressing herself against him. Black, smooth, thin tendrils had appeared from her back and held their bodies together. Alec gasped as a tendril slid up inside his trouser leg and another down the back of his shirt. "What have they said Alec? That we kill for pleasure? That we wear human skin as clothing?" She then indicated the ripped, revealing clothes she was wearing. "You like them? 100% velvet." She stated, pressing her body even tighter against Alec's own making him gasp as the sexual arousal and temptation within him increased. She then leaned in and licked his ear; making him shiver in pleasure. "Are you sure you're on the right side Alec?" she then whispered seductively.

Before Alec could answer, they both heard people running towards them; Blossom released Alec and kneeled on the floor. She then winked at him and nodded at the handgun on the ground. Alec had dropped it when Blossom almost seduced him. Alec got the message; he picked up the desert eagle and held it in a threatening manner at the vampire. Brick then rushed in and kicked Blossom in the side of the head; knocking her over.

"Man this is gonna be bad for you bitch!" Butch stated with a smirk as he and Boomer grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved against a wall. "Good work Alec!" Brick stated patting Alec on the back. "Now to _really_ ruin pinkie's day!" He stated evilly. Blossom struggled against Butch and Boomer, but the hand cuffs had suppressed her powers. "You took my Med you blood-sucking Bitch!" Brick yelled in her face. He then punched her in the head. "You ever heard of: 'An eye for an eye?' It means you take something from me; I have the right to take something from you!" He then took out a duranium knife. Realising what he was on about Blossom screamed and yanked as hard as she could on Boomer, but he held true.

**A/N: Don't read this bit if you hate blood and gore. There will be some more bold writing to signal when you can start reading again. Really, this is very brutal, I feel sick writing it!**

"Now hold still while I take your eye!" Brick then raised his knife and shoved it underneath Blossom's left eyeball; she screamed in agony as her almost black blood squirted from under her eye. Brick then slid the knife round her eye eyeball, cutting the muscles that hold it in place and severely torturing Blossom, who writhed in pure agony as her eyeball slid out of its socket and into Brick's waiting hand. Blood poured out of the now gaping hole and red tears steamed out of her good eye. Alec looked in horror at the vamp being severely brutalized while his comrades were laughing their heads off at the now one-eyed vampire; as they couldn't see the blood.

**OK you can read now.**

"_Jesus Harold Christ! I'm so sorry Blossom!" _Alec could feel a tear drop roll down his cheek. He quickly brushed it away before his squad saw it. "Come on guys lets get to the chopper!" Brick stated throwing Blossom's amputated eyeball and catching it. With that they walked out of the warehouse while dragging a whimpering Blossom to signal for a ride. The chopper was already waiting and they climbed aboard. Except Alec who stayed out for a little longer.

"What you forgot something?" Brick asked sarcastically. "You should run, they know you're not really one of them!" Blossom yelled. Getting cracked in the face by the handle of Butch's M60. "Alec stop fooling around! GET. ON. THE CHOPPER!" Brick shouted. Alec sighed in defeat and climbed aboard. "Fine MOM!" He retorted sitting back down. Brick just scoffed as the chopper took off. "Let's get the fuck out of here!" He yelled to the chopper pilot. "Wilco! Heading home!"

"Looks like we need to drop off a prisoner…" Brick stated indicating Blossom who was sitting in-between Butch and Boomer, her head hanging down. "…and a pussy!" He continued indicating Alec. "Here puss puss puss!" Butch taunted. Alec just gave him a death glare. "Hey Brick, you know that whole: 'Eye for an eye' thing? It's true!" Butch stated. "But I think 'Pink eye' here…" He nudged Blossom hard, she didn't even flinch. "…took a lot more than just an eyeballs worth!" Butch finished. "Really? How much do _you_ think she took?" Brick asked. "Maybe a whole face worth!" Butch stated. Blossom looked up, clearly scared now. "Yeah! She owes us an entire face!" Butch insisted. "Well OK then!" Brick stated causally getting his knife back out.

He was about to slice into Blossom when he heard a gun cocking, everyone turned to see Alec holding a handgun to Bricks head. "What? You gonna shoot me?" Brick asked sarcastically. "I could do that." Alec replied. Just as Alec finished saying that Blossom kicked Brick in his crotch. "Ah Shit!" He then fell over. "What the fuck?" Boomer stated as Blossom got up. He picked up Butch's M60 and aimed at Blossom. "What's the hell is going on back there?" the pilot asked leaning out of his seat to look back, only to get hit by stray bullets from Boomer's gun.

"BOOMER YOU IDIOT! YOU'VE CRASHED THE GODDAMN CHOPPER!" Brick yelled. The vehicle spun out of control and crash landed in a swamp outside Townsville.

**So what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4:compassion

Alec groaned and opened his eyes. He was lying in a large puddle of murky water. As he shakily got to his feet he looked around. The helicopter had been torn in half in the crash, the tail was stuck in an oak tree and the body was wedged in-between another tree and a rock. It was black from burning up when it crashed, Alec felt the crafts metal fuselage and instantly pulled his hand back in shock; the wreckage was still hot, which meant it wasn't that long ago since it crashed. Apart from the pilots bloody, bullet hole covered body in the cockpit: Alec was alone.

He then pulled out a radio from his utility belt and spoke into it. "This is Alec White to command do you copy?" He nervously said into it; no response, nevertheless Alec kept trying, he then started to make his way into the swamp. "My chopper is down, I'm alone, I'm unarmed, repeat: I've lost my weapon and…" He then felt behind his neck, he then felt that his administrator was badly damaged, because Alec could trace out a large crack in the small device and it was leaking a light yellow liquid. "…I think there's a problem with my Med administrator; its not working and… its leaking. Bloody hell someone fucking respond! PLEASE! " Alec begged into the radio, clutching it with both hands; still nothing but static.

Alec then replaced the radio and concentrated on getting through the dense muddy and potentially dangerous swamp, birds tweeted and insects chirped making the swamp fell alive in a way. As he did so he began to feel nauseous and his vision began to blur. But he clutched his stomach, rubbed his eyes and kept moving. He knew if he fell unconscious here; he may never wake up again. "Brick?" He yelled into the swamp. "Boomer? Butch? Helloooo?" He called again; no answer.

Suddenly he doubled over and threw up. He made a choking noise as yellow fluid exploded from his mouth. When his body was done with expelling the offending substance he glanced ahead of him, revealing that his vision was going double. _"Ah hell! I'm fucking seeing two of everything!" _He mentally cursed in his head. He felt another spasm inside his belly and then puked again, throwing up more yellow stomach contents creating a small puddle of the stuff. He rolled over onto his back, hoping the rotten feeling would subside.

He then pulled out his radio again; weakly with his shaking hand he held it up to his face. "This…is…Alec White…to anyone…on the net…please…find me." He pleaded. Not waiting for a response he dropped the radio, it skidded about a metre away from him. _"So this is how it ends for me? In a ruddy swamp and in withdrawal?" _He asked himself. "No it won't!" he heard a voice say. It was a soft, high pitched, female voice. Alec was about to speak when he felt a finger on his lips. "Hush, save your energy, you're very weak and tired right now." She whispered. "Yes im telepathic, that's what you get with being a vampire." She stated. With his badly blurred vision Alec could just make out a girl with long blond hair and deep blue eyes.

"Let's get you somewhere safe Alec." With that she helped the soldier to his feet and slid his arm over her shoulder. She then gently pulled him onto her back, making sure he didn't feel like chucking up again. "Just close your eyes; you'll feel better soon. If you want to talk just think of what you want to say, I'll be able to hear you." She then ran at incredibly high speed through the undergrowth. The rush of air on his face seemed to ease Alec's bad stomach, much to his relief. _"What's your name?"_ Alec asked in his head. "Call me Bubbles, I'm Blossom's sister." Bubbles answered. "She's safe before you ask; as for your squad we don't know where they've gone. She explained. _"we?" _Alec asked. "We have a small mansion estate inside this jungle, no human is aware of its existence; it's the only safe place for you after what you did for Blossom." Bubbles stated.

After about 5 minutes of non-stop high-speed running Bubbles then stopped in front of a set of silver steel gates, Bubbles then walked over to a control panel next to the gate and peered into a small red hemisphere the size of an eyeball attached to it, a small laser came out and into her eye. "Access granted." A computerized voice stated. Bubble then lowered Alec slightly so the system did the same for him. "Blossom entered your name into the security database, so it will let you in." Bubbles stated. As if to confirm what she just said the machine stated the words 'access granted' again.

The gates opened and Bubbles ran to the porch on the mansion beyond the gates with Alec still on her back. When she got there the light brown doors opened to reveal Blossom inside, her empty eye socket was cover by a purple ribbon tied round her head. When she caught sight of Alec barely conscious on Bubbles back she gasped and covered her mouth, she then grinned. "Oh thank god! You found him!" Blossom stated excitedly as Bubbles stepped inside. "Yeah, but he's suffering bad withdrawal symptoms, we need to get him a bed Blossom." Bubbles stated. "Of course; we'll use my bedroom for now." She stated.

"Let me carry him Bubbles." Bubbles then helped Alec off her back, once he was on his feet Blossom slid Alec's right arm round her shoulder and pulled him onto her back the same way Bubbles did before, They then walked up some stairs and carried on into the mansion. Alec for the first time since Bubbles helped him in the swamp found the energy to at least speak. "Thanks girls." Alec managed to say. "Don't mention it. But I should be thanking you Alec." Blossom stated. "If it weren't for you I would lost more then just my eye." She continued. "What happened?" Bubbles asked. "It's a long story Bubbles, Alec and I will explain everything when he's settled."

They then turned into the master bedroom of the mansion, AKA Blossom's room and lay Alec down on the bed. "Lets get you out of that jacket; it's soaked." Bubbles stated. Alec blushed a little as she then unzipped his combat jacket and took it off. She folded it and placed it on a radiator. Blossom then took off his wet boots and socks. "You'll need your trousers off too Alec." Blossom stated. She and Bubbles turned around while Alec took of his combat trousers, he then put his exposed legs and underwear under the bed covers and put the leggings on the floor. He then remembered the administrator, he reached behind his neck and scooped up the two halves of the broken object, the remaining med had leaked away while Bubbles had carried him to the mansion he then placed the debris on the bedside table.

"OK I'm done." He stated. The girls turned round and Bubbles picked up the trousers and left the room while Blossom knelt beside him, gently caressing his fore-head. She then caught sight of the remains of the administrator and frowned. "What's this?" she asked picking up the little pieces of metal. "That used to be my med administrator, it kept the med flowing round my body." He explained. Blossom then sensed with her empathy that Alec was a little uneasy saying that, she smiled and leaned in so her mouth was a millimetre from his ear. "Relax Alec; no one will be drinking your blood. Besides I don't think any vampires will want to drink your blood after you saved their leader." Blossom breathed in, sending shivers of pleasure down Alec's spine.

Alec then gently brushed the ribbon over her missing eye; she closed her good eye and put her soft hand over Alec's hand. Alec was told at Slayer boot camp that vampires were nothing more then blood-sucking monsters that want nothing more than to take over the world and enslave the human race. But after just a few minutes with Blossom and her sisters he realised vampires are not really that different from humans, apart from drinking-blood and superhuman powers, vampires are just like humans: they have feelings, families, are civil and only want to be friends with the humans, not enemies. For all her power and strength Alec didn't think Blossom could look so vulnerable and fragile like this.

"Hey Blossom." Alec perked up. The ex-redhead kept her eye shut and held Alec's forearm, keeping his wrist in front of her face she began to nuzzle Alec's wrist; making him quietly moan at the small action. "Yeah?" Blossom asked in a quiet voice. She then gently licked his wrist with her tongue; Alec gasped as she then kissed his wrist and started sucking on it, moaning a little as she did so, a warm pleasant feeling flowed through him as she claimed his wrist. "I…think…I can…give you…a new eye." He gasped out.

Blossom stopped pleasuring his wrist and opened her good eye, she then pounced onto the bed and placed her arms round his neck and pulled him so his face was a millimetre from her own. Alec was grateful for the covers separating him from her; because a boner had grown in his boxers. "Really?" She asked excitedly. "Ye-" Before he could finish the one syllable word Blossom kissed him full on the lips, he gasped in surprise as Blossom applied more pressure into the kiss, Alec then relaxed and kissed her back; he wrapped his arms round her midsection and pulled her closer. He then slid his tongue in her mouth and massaged her tongue. Blossom gently brushed her fangs against his lips sending waves of pleasure through him.

Blossom then started sliding off her skirt with her tendrils, wanting to use her arms to keep pressure in the kiss and keep Alec preoccupied while she carefully stripped to her underwear, she then broke the kiss and took off her ripped tank-top. "Blossom, w-w-what are you doing?" Alec asked getting nervous. "It's OK Alec, im keeping my bra and panties on for tonight." Blossom stated as she crawled off the bed; she then went under the covers and began to crawl up again. "Blossom wait, uh what are yo-? AH! Oh!" Alec started panting as Blossom touched his legs; she crawled further up his body, more pleasure surging through him the higher she went.

Eventually she got to his face, she trailed a hand down his muscular chest, he wasn't exactly ripped, but he had a good set of big muscles and Blossom had C-cup breasts and curves that were the envy of super models everywhere. "I just wanted to share body heat; it's kinda cold tonight." She stated. "Alright, but no sex OK? At least not tonight." Alec stated. "I promise; vampires honour." Blossom stated. She then wrapped her tendrils round both of them and squeezed them tightly together and then they shared anther passionate kiss.

**So what you think? Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5:meeting BC and Utonium

_The next morning _

Alec fluttered opened his eyes and moaned slightly. He looked down and saw Blossom was gone, he also saw he was on top of the covers and wearing different clothes. He was wearing a black tank top with two diagonal stripes going across it; one red and one purple, blue skinny jeans with a red belt and he was barefoot. _"Vampires really have something for red, black and purple." _Alec assumed in his head as he swung his legs off the bed. "Not really, we just like those colours." A soft female voice said suddenly from the door.

Alec almost jumped at the sound; he then looked up and saw Bubbles leaning on the door frame with a large grin on her hot face. She was wearing an outfit identical to his, only she had a light blue mini skirt instead of jeans, plus one diagonal line on her top was light blue instead of purple. "Sorry for startling you, your mind is just so interesting." she stated with a giggle, Alec stood up and walked over to her. "Well I'm fine if you read my mind, just don't broadcast what I'm thinking alright?" Alec asked. "OK I won't, now back to business: The professor is preparing breakfast downstairs, hope you like pancakes!" Bubbles giggled again. Alec gave a smile himself, when Bubbles grinned it proved to be very catchy.

He and Bubbles then walked out the room and into the hallway, Alec never got a good look at it before; but now he can see straight he saw the walls were white with brown flowers, the floor was a purple carpet and the doors to each room wear bright red. A thought then came to Alec. "Hey Bubbles, may I ask what I'm wearing?" He asked. Bubbles turned her head to him. "It's just some clothing we had spare: the top is from Blossom, the stripes are from me and the jeans are from Buttercup. It looks good on you." She stated looking him up and down. Alec swore he saw a glint of lust in her eyes.

"Yeah, I do like you Alec." She said bluntly, Alec just looked at her with a WTF expression. He was about to speak when Bubbles cut him off. "Don't worry, every female vampire who's heard of you wants you to mate with them, after they heard of how you fixed up Jen and saved Blossom." Bubbles explained. She then felt with her empathy that Alec had become nervous about what she had just said. "Hey its nothing to be scared of Alec, there are no male vampires because we killed them all." They turned a corner and went down the stairs into the lower hallways.

Alec breathed a sigh of relief, his fear then turned to curiosity. "May I ask why?" he asked. He then saw that Bubbles had clenched her fists and growled quietly. So he backed off a little. "They kept raping innocent girls both vampire and mortal, kept draining humans regardless of how good or evil they were and usually killed just for pleasure rather then feeding." Bubbles explained in anger. "There wasn't a single good male vampire in the species, so we began the purge…" "…and killed them all." Alec finished for her. Bubbles nodded. Alec placed a hand on her shoulder

"So that's why I never saw a male vampire as a slayer; they were all dead." Alec stated. "That was 1000 years ago, there have only been female vampires ever since, after the purge we sterilised ourselves by removing our ovaries, but because we are immortal we don't need to worry about procreating, we only mate for pleasure, even with each other to keep our love bonds alive." Alec's eye went wide. "You mean vampires are bi-sexual?" He asked in disbelief. Bubbles nodded. "Me and my sisters were converted 5 years ago, vampires only age as far as a teenager before we stop aging forever."

They then came into the dining room; it was large with a big round table in the middle of it, covered in a red cloth with cutlery and giant brown wooden chairs round it. Blossom was on one seat and a brunette with green eyes was sitting next to her. Blossom was wearing the same thing as the day before while the green-eyed girl was wearing a green T-shirt and jeans. Blossom caught sight of Alec and smiled while the girl next to her raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"I assume you're Alec?" She asked in a rough tomboyish voice as Alec took a seat next to her and Bubbles on the other side of him. "Yeah that's me and your name is?" Alec asked, trying to be friendly. Fortunately the girl lightened up and gave a friendly smile. "I'm Buttercup, but call me BC." She replied. "You feel better now Alec?" Blossom asked with concern in her voice. "Yeah, I feel loads better now the withdrawal wore off." Alec explained. "Well that's good to know, because you look tasty!"

Before anyone could stop her BC pounced Alec to the floor and French kissed him hard. Alec tried to shove her off but she was solid as she stuck her tongue in his mouth. Blossom and Bubbles then pulled her off him; her emerald eyes were half lidded and full of lust and desire. She licked her lips as Alec picked himself up and dusted himself off. "Damn, what am I? A bloody girl magnet?" He asked sarcastically. BC moaned in content. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself, your so hot and sexy Alec." she stated dreamily. Alec blushed a faint tinge of red when he heard BC say that. "Maybe you and I should swap seats BC?" Blossom stated. They sat back down with Blossom between Alec and BC, but even Blossom felt the urge to start kissing him, but she had the willpower to resist, but it was hard considering just how cute, hot, sexy and tasty he was. She knew because she had slept with him. 

A man in his mid-thirties came out a door on the other side of the room. He had a square shaped head with short black hair and wearing a white lab-coat and black trousers. He was carrying on a plate a huge stack of pancakes. "Here they are girls, your favourite!" he then set the plate down on the table and took a couple of the steaming hot pancakes onto his plate and sat opposite Alec. The girls and Alec grabbed two each and tucked in to their meals. "Oh! So you're Alec! Blossom told me all about you!" The man said. Blossom blushed when he mentioned her name.

"I take it you're the professor?" Alec asked as he put a piece of pancake in his mouth. "Professor Utonium, the creator of the Powerpuff girls, plus as well as you the only human vampires won't eat." The professor explained. "The Powerpuff girls, before I became a slayer I heard of you three, but I thought you just an urban legend." Alec stated taking another bite out of the pancakes. "That's because after we were converted we disappeared from the city to live here, fortunately the local law enforcement had improved considerably so Townsville didn't need us." Blossom explained.

Bubbles then began to sniffle slightly, before a red tear drop came from her eye. "The city hates us now!" She said, trying to hold back tears. Bubbles had toughened up a little since she became a vampire, but she was still the sensitive little girl she was when she was human, she only cried as much as a normal girl would, but she still would sob if something like what Blossom had said came up. "They think we're monsters! Blood sucking monsters!" Bubbles choked out. Alec wrapped his arms round her as she broke down; she returned the embrace and buried her face in his broad shoulder. "She always like this?" Alec asked Blossom over his other shoulder. Blossom just shrugged. "From time to time, she'll calm down in a few minutes."

"You know, the slayers actually forced me to sign up. Saying it was a criminal offence not to serve our country if you don't." Alec said. Everyone stopped eating when Alec said that, Bubbles stopped sobbing and pulled back from Alec, her red tear-stained eyes went wide as moons. "That's horrible!" She stated. "Yeah, a new law was published a year ago, it says: 'There heroes and there are criminals, nothing in-between, if you do not stand for your country, then you are the enemy." Alec quoted the words with venom to show his hate for that law. Bubbles hugged him again, this time to comfort Alec.

"The med drug was created along with the slayers army right after the law was published, it acts as a vampire repellent, making blood odourless and tasteless to vampires." Alec explained. "It also stops the user from seeing blood and gore, the bodies of the dead fade from sight and it also acts as a performance enhancer." Alec continued. "Then how come you couldn't feel the med working?" Blossom asked. "I think someone sabotaged my administrator before I took off for the disused outpost where I met you Bloss." Alec assumed. "I could still see the blood of the innocent vampires I shot, their bodies stayed in my vision, it was horrible!"

Now Alec was about to break down into tears, Bubbles held him tighter while Blossom gently hugged him from behind, softly shushing him. "Shhhh…that's all over now Alec, you're here with us, we won't make you kill anyone." Blossom whispered to him. "Alec turned his head round to her, Blossom gave him a small smile before she kissed him on the lips. "Thanks girls, you're the best." Alec stated before embracing Blossom in a group hug, BC felt left out so she slid in between her sisters and put her arms round them. The professor meanwhile was collecting the dinner plates and taking them out the room, a smile on his face.

The teens broke their huddle and laughed a little, Alec then turned to Blossom. "OK Blossom, you want a new eye?" Blossom's good eye sparkled in excitement, "Hell yeah!" She yelled. "OK, I may need your dads help for this." He walked into the kitchen where Mr Utonium was scraping the dishes. "Mr Utonium, do you know anything about stem cell operations?" Alec asked him, the older man looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why yes I know a thing or 2, I may be a scientist of chemistry, but I once took a course in medical biology, why do you ask?" Mr Utonium stated.

"Because I trained as both a field medic and as a surgeon at the slayer boot camp, between us I think we can perform a surgical operation to replace Blossom's missing eye." Alec explained. The scientist gasped and his eyes went wide at this. "Do you think you can stand the sight of more blood?" Professor Utonium asked, concerned for Alec. "I would be willing to look at tankers of the red stuff if it got Blossom her eye back, plus that skirmish at the outpost has battle hardened me, I can do this Utonium!" Alec stated with determination clear in his voice. "Wow! I proud you would do that for my beautiful daughter, I will prepare the lab for an operation, but it could take awhile." the Professor stated. With that he headed out of the room.

**So more info on what's happened to the vampires, how Alec became a slayer and preparing for Blossom's operation! Review if you want to see it work!**


	6. Chapter 6:sexual tension

_In the lab _

Alec and the Professor were setting up medical equipment for an eye operation, Alec was preparing the utensils needed and the professor was laying a sterile medical sheet over a table they were going to use. The lab wasn't really that big, it was roughly the same size as a classroom in a school and had 5 tables in it, 1 in the middle of the room which was the makeshift operating table and the other 4 were next to the walls, the door to the lab was in a corner of the room.

"We won't need any cutting utensils because there's already an opening to her eye socket" Alec stated. "Agreed, so how does this 'stem cell treatment' of yours work?" The professor asked. "It works by using the body's existing cells and replicating them faster to repair or completely re-build damaged tissue in hours on a human." Alec explained. "I used stem cell treatment to replace missing limbs on soldier's bodies in my time as a slayer; It works!" he continued. "Well we'll need some of Blossom's cells for that to work." The professor stated. "Yeah, specifically from her good eye, but we'll get them when we do the operation." Alec stated.

They had now finished preparing the operating room, the ex-slayer and scientist stood back to see how it looked. "You do realise if this works, Blossom will probably mate with you." The professor stated. "Well according to Bubbles if I step out this building, every vampire in existence will mate with me." Alec stated causally, making the professor chuckle. "Well I hope you use protection when that happens!" The professor stated chuckling again.

_10:00 PM, the living room._

Alec and the girls were on the couch watching 'Twilight'. (**A/N: **I know 100% nothing about Twilight, so im not gonna describe the movie OK?)Alec was sitting in the middle of the couch, Blossom had her arms round his neck and her head was resting on his shoulder with her good eye closest to him. Bubbles was on Alec's other side, she was lying on her side with her head resting on Alec's other shoulder with her eyes closed, fast asleep. Buttercup was sitting on Alec's lap, she was also only wearing her lime green bra and underwear, which is the only thing she wore for bed clothes, so Alec was a little uneasy with her on his lap.

"Im gonna take Bubbles to bed, BC behave while im gone." Blossom commanded firmly. "Sure thing, he's your boyfriend after all." Buttercup stated innocently, Blossom just rolled her eyes. She then picked up Bubbles bridal style and carried her out the room. Alone with Alec Buttercup had a naughty thought, she turned round and wrapped her arms round Alec's neck and her legs round his mid section. "Hey Alec, you want to…" She trailed off at the end of the sentence, but Alec didn't need telepathy to know what she wanted with him. "Forget it Buttercup, you heard Blo-AH!"

While he had been talking Buttercup had unzipped Alec's jeans and slid her hand inside them, she was now gently rubbing his boxer shorts with her fingertips. "Come on Alec, just have a little fun." Buttercup pleaded, she leaned in closer, pushing Alec down onto the sofa, he scooted up against the arm of the couch in an attempt to escape the horny girl, but Buttercup just crawled onto him to prevent that. "Buttercup, Blossom will-" He was cut off by Buttercup pressing her lips to his own, Alec tried resisting her by trying to shove Buttercup off him, but that just encouraged her to rub his boxers harder, thus tempting his trapped boner to press ever harder against his clothing.

Buttercup could sense he was losing the will to resist her, so she went for the knockout punch and slid her tongue inside his mouth. He moaned as she massaged his tongue and slid his pants and boxers off, she then crawled down to his waist. "Buttercup…this isn't…a good idea." Alec struggled to say. Buttercup just giggled. "Hush Alec, you'll like this." Alec groaned when Buttercup gave his hard rod a long hard lick, she then engulfed the head of his dick, Alec moaned in pleasure as Buttercup swirled her tongue round the sensitive head of his rod.

Both teens then heard someone clear their throat, Alec and Buttercup, who took Alec's dick out of her mouth, both turned to see Blossom standing in the doorway with her arms folded and one of her eye brows raised. The door was behind the sofa so only Alec's head was visible to Blossom. "Am I interrupting anything?" Blossom asked sarcastically. "Um…" Buttercup began, but Blossom just chuckled a little. "Keep going if you want, just make sure that you both get some sleep OK?" With that Blossom shut the door again.

"Buttercup and Alec both looked at each other with WTF expressions on their faces, Alec then smirked and pulled Buttercup onto the couch with him, he then French kissed her hard while reaching behind her for her bra strap. Buttercup meanwhile was grinding her crotch into Alec's own, pleasure flowing through them both making them moan as Alec's cock rubbed against her panties, making them slide off her as they rubbed against each other. When they were both completely naked, Alec prodded Buttercup's shaven pussy with his rod, making her moan loud and get wet with the teasing.

Smooth black tendrils protruded from Buttercups back, one went under her crotch and stroked the bottom of Alec's dick and the rest went to his crotch and stroked the base of his cock, Alec gasped as the tendrils sent pleasure surging through him, muscle contractions behind his cock tempted him to enter Buttercup, who lowered herself so his dick was just touching her pussy, creating a tingly feeling on the head of his cock, a tendril poked the tip of the cock, making Alec moan loud. "Go on Alec, you know you want to." Buttercup breathed right into his ear.

Alec couldn't take it anymore, he flipped them over so he was on top, held her thighs apart and he thrusted himself deep inside Buttercup, who moaned as she was penetrated, Alec then began to pump her crotch hard and fast, Buttercup's tendrils wrapped round his waist and helped him pound the raven haired girl even faster, white hot pleasure ripped through their bodies as Alec pumped ever harder, as if his life depended on it. Buttercup meanwhile was feeling her vagina begin to contract as she neared an orgasm, Alec felt his cock pulsate with pleasure, also about to cum.

"Buttercup im gonna cum!" Alec stated between breaths. "Me too!" Buttercup also said. After a few more hard thrusts finally… "Argh!" Both teens screamed as they came, fortunately the room was relatively sound-proof so they no-one heard them. Alec's hot white and sticky cum squirted inside Buttercup, who also released some love juices that soaked Alec's cock, who moaned as he withdrew from Buttercup. "…that felt good." Alec stated, he fell on top of BC who was too tired to reply. "Lets just…lie here a minute." Alec suggested. BC nodded and wrapped both her arms and her tendrils round Alec and pulled him into another make out session.


	7. Chapter 7:sexual urges and the operation

_Later__ that night_

Alec was just walking into Blossom's bedroom; he closed the door and saw Blossom was asleep. He then walked over to the bed and sat on it as he removed his clothes, he took off his top and laid it under the bed in a folded pile and he then did the same with his jeans. Unknown to him was that Blossom wasn't really asleep; she cracked open her good eye and smirked when she saw Alec pull up his legs onto the bed.

She pounced, her tendrils ensnared his legs and midsection and pulled him under the covers with her, before Alec could say or do anything she rolled on top of him, straddled his body, wrapped her arms round his neck and crashed her lips onto his own. Alec then realised that like BC she only wears her bra and panties to bed and went cross-eyed as he she then prized his lips apart with her tongue and explored his mouth; moaning as she claimed him. The fact that he couldn't move made it twice as stimulating and erotic.

She then slid a small tendril inside his boxers, wrapped it round his now hard dick and poked the very tip of it. Alec gave a muffled scream as Blossom sexually teased him, wriggling as she tortured him with pleasure, her tendril then started rubbing his cock and lightly flicking the sensitive tip and Blossom then began licking his neck and grinding her hips into him. Alec tried to tell her to stop but a tendril wrapped round his mouth silencing him, so all that came out were muffled gasps of pleasure as she teased him with more intensity.

"You know you want me Alec, come on, do what your body wants and give in to me." Blossom breathed into his ear as she slid out of her panties, Alec's will power basically vanished at that point, his eyes rolled back into his head as the tendril inside his boxers was joined by another and both rubbed either side of his rather large dick that was now exposed since a third tendril had pulled down his boxers and was now poking the tip of the cock like the first one did. Alec writhed some more as Blossom took him deeper and deeper into temptation, sexual desire and of course more pleasure.

Blossom finally lowered herself onto Alec's cock after about 15 minutes of teasing. The rod slowly sank inside Blossom, both teens moaning loudly as Alec penetrated her. Alec squirmed as Blossom made him pump her crotch with more tendrils round his midsection. Love juices leaking from her shaven pussy as Alec pumped her harder. Alec was trying to hold back his climax with whatever will power he had left, but his body had other ideas and Blossom just started rubbing his sides with her hands and his inner thighs with her tendrils.

Eventually Alec just couldn't take it and screamed into the tendril round his mouth as he orgasmed, sending sticky warm cum into Blossom's vagina. But Blossom wasn't done yet; she then sent pink electricity from a tendril hovering below Alec's dick, causing him to yell as pure pleasure tore through as he gave orgasm after orgasm uncontrollably, semen pouring from his cock into Blossom, who moaned loudly as she also couldn't stop climaxing as his cum flooded her pussy, stimulating her body to release yet more love juices, lubricating her pussy, making it easier for Alec to climax and so making a feedback loop that eventually ended with Blossom and Alec running out off energy to fuck each other.

Blossom released Alec's mouth so he could speak and retracted all her tendrils. "Alec…im sorry…I couldn't hold it in…I want you…I NEED you!" Blossom blurted out in a slight panic. Alec embraced her and kissed her on the neck to reassure her. "I know Blossy, I don't need telepathy OR empathy to know both you and your sisters want me as your mate." Alec stated. Blossom leaned in and rested her head on the pillow next to Alec's head while still lying on top of him. "So you're OK with this…sexual urge vampires have all the time?" Blossom asked in a hopeful voice.

Alec rolled his head to her and gave a kind smile. "I'm fine with your sexual urges, just tell me beforehand next time you need a dosage of…pleasure." Alec stated. Blossom smiled back and they began another make out session.

_Next morning_

Alec groaned as he fluttered open his eyes, this time when he looked down he saw Blossom still asleep on top of him and had extended several tendrils round his body during the night. He chuckled remembering how she sexual ambushed him and tried to slide from her grip. The attempt failed as she moaned in her sleep and tightened her tendrils like a snare and wrapped her arms round his neck.

Alec sighed and decided to go for a different approach: tickling her. He started at her breasts by gently stroking her nipples, she gave a moan and shifted her leg onto his own. So then he cupped a breast and squeezed it. This had a bit more success because Blossom slightly giggled and took one arm off to scratch herself. Alec decided to be more daring and went for her pussy, which became soaking wet the moment he touched it. Blossom giggled a little louder and sleepily brushed his arm with a tendril. He stroked her cunt a bit faster and cupped her breast again. Blossom moaned and held on tighter as she felt pleasure start to flow through her sexy body.

Still asleep she drew her legs up to her waist and let go of Alec long enough for him to escape. He put on his clothes on walked out down to the lab to make some finishing touches.

_Later that day._

"You ready Blossom?" Alec asked the redhead turned brunette lying on the operating table. "Ready as I'll ever be Alec." She stated. "Right, Professor hand me the syringe." Mr Utonium did so and Alec poked it into Blossom's arm. The vampire hissed a little as a slight stab of pain ripped through her, she then passed out as the sedative did its work. "OK, lets take off her bandage." Alec then slowly removed the ribbon over her missing eye, when it was gone the empty eye socket was fully visible and was dark red in colour. Alec's stomach did a somersault after taking one glance at the gory image.

"OK, the damage doesn't look as bad as I thought: the optic nerve is still intact and the muscles that hold the eye in place have regenerated, all we need to do is to insert the stem cells to function as the foundation for her new eyeball." Alec explained. "Sounds simple enough." Mr Utonium stated. "It is, all we need is a sample from her good eye, mix it with these stem cells…" Alec then held up a half full syringe of a clear solution. "…and inject in her optic nerve. Hey presto in a few hours you have a new eyeball!" Alec explained again. "You sure it will work?" The professor asked. "Positive, I've done this with soldiers who lost eyeballs in gunfights; I pulled the defective eyeball out, mixed its cells with stem cells, put it in the optic nerve and you have a new eyeball." Alec continued to explain.

"Here we go." With the syringe Alec gently extracted some eye cells from Blossom's good without damaging it, the clear solution then became milky white as the eye cells and stem cells mixed together to form new eye cells, Alec then injected Blossom's optic nerve in the empty eye socket with the solution and then replaced the ribbon. "That's it?" Mr Utonium asked in disbelief. "That's it." Alec stated bluntly. "It's just a matter of waiting now for the eyeball to grow, with a human it takes roughly 12 hours, im not sure with a vampire." Alec admitted. "Let's keep her unconscious for now." Alec then injected more sedative into Blossom's arm.

"Now we wait." Alec stated. "You want a drink?" The professor asked. "I have some Pepsi max in the refrigerator." He stated. Alec's eyes lit up at this. "Nice!" With that they left the room, keeping everything inside as sterile as possible while Blossom's new eyeball grew under the ribbon.

**So do want Blossom to use both eyes again? Or keep her half blind? You decide when you review!**


	8. Chapter 8:results and experiments

_3__ hours after the operation._

Alec and the professor were in the living room along with BC and Bubbles. The humans were on the couch talking about Blossom's operation, mostly about how the professor could duplicate it if need be. BC was on Alec's lap again with her arm round his neck, but she was fully clothed and containing her sexual instincts for now. She'd still give him the occasional lick or kiss on the neck and a stroke on his chest; but Alec didn't mind as long as she kept it above the waist. Bubbles was lying on the floor watching more of Twilight.

"So all you do basically is take the surviving cells, mix them with your stem cells and inject them back into the affected area?" The professor asked. "Yeah that's pretty much it." Alec confirmed. "Alec? Can I take you to my room now?" BC asked innocently. Alec chuckled a little at BC's seduction attempt. "Maybe later BC; right now I need a break from sex." Alec stated. "Awwww!" BC moaned. "BC it's alright, want to go to my room?" Bubbles suggested with a flirtatious smirk, BC returned the smirk, hopped off Alec's lap and followed Bubbles to her room.

"Shall we go check on Blossom?" The professor asked. "Might as well, been a while since the operation." Alec answered getting up. As the humans walked out the room they could, already hear both girls moaning as they pleasured each other. "Wow! I thought Bubbles was kidding when she said vampires are bi-sexual." Alec stated. "Oh she wasn't Alec; if you're lucky you may see a few vampires making out with each other." Utonium said. Alec laughed at this. "Yeah, maybe!" He stated.

They turned a corner and walked down to the entrance into the lab, they became aware of faint moaning coming from inside, it sounded a lot like a girl stirring in her sleep. The professor and Alec looked at each other with looks that said: 'get ready'. They then nodded and opened the door. There was Blossom, sitting on the table facing the door. She still had the bandage over her eye and her good eye was open. She was breathing heavily and had her hands on her legs. She looked up at Alec and her dad.

"Alec, I'm scared. Will it hurt when I open my eye?" She asked fearfully. Alec came over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Just relax Bloss; it will only sting for a moment." Alec assured her. "Just stay calm and open your eye." Once he said that Blossom closed her good eye, Alec then slowly took the bandage off her other eye and studied it for a minute. "It looks good Bloss just relax and open it slowly." Blossom eyelids vibrated a little as the eyeballs underneath moved around. She whimpered a little as she tried to mentally prepare herself. Alec grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Hush, stay calm Blossom. Breath slo- Oh yeah you don't breath." Blossom gave a soft giggle at that.

Her eyelids then began to move, she moaned as both her eyes slowly opened. Alec's heart pounded like mad inside his chest, he knew Blossom could hear it, so she knew how concerned he was for her. Once her eyes were fully open Blossom blinked a few times, then she gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. "Can you see?" Blossom's smiled under her hands; it grew larger and wider until: "YEEEEES!" Blossom yelled at the top of her non-functional lungs. She pounced on Alec and pinned him to the floor. She then began to repeatedly kiss him all over his face. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Blossom said between kisses. Alec just smiled and let her kiss him. The professor, who was leaning on the wall, chuckled at the scene before him.

"_I need to find some way to reward him." _He thought. Then an idea popped into his head. "Blossom." The pink girl managed to stop kissing Alec long enough to look at her father figure, Alec's face was covered in red kiss marks and he was grinning like an idiot. "Yes professor?" She asked. "Why don't you take Alec to Bubbles's room? She and BC are…loving each other. I think they'd love it if you celebrate your recovery with a little…sisterly love." The Professor suggested. Blossom giggled, getting at what he meant. "Would you like that Alec? Me AND my sisters mating with you?" Alec's eyes went wide as moons. "Yeah." He squeaked in a quiet voice.

Blossom then picked him up and carried him to Bubbles room. The professor watched them go and then shut the door. _"Now for your _other _reward Alec." _He then got to work on a new chemical.

_Bubbles's room__._

Bubbles was handcuffed to her bed with BC fingering her shaven fun hole, a vibrater was up her ass and more taped on her hips. She was wriggling in pleasure as BC slid a tendril in and out of her repeatedly and the vibraters stimulated the muscles in her crotch. "Faster BC! I want more!" Bubbles cried out. Buttercup granted her wish and went faster and harder, her tendril feeling wet with her sister's love juices.

"Hey save some for us BC!" The naked girls jumped at the voice and then their eyes went wide at what they saw: Blossom using BOTH her eyes and smiling like she just won the lottery. She had her arms round Alec who had kiss marks all over his face and also had wide eyes; he'd never seen lesbian sex. "Blossom! Your eye! It's better!" Bubbles screamed. She broke free from the handcuffs and hugged Blossom who hugged back.

Alec tried to slip away while she was hugging Blossom but got dragged by the wrist back in the room by one of her tendrils. "Where do you think you're going honey?" Bubbles asked seductively. She and Blossom broke apart their huddle and then Blossom locked the door. All three girls stared at Alec with evil grins on their faces while Alec himself was backing away from them, BC was waiting behind him on the bed for the right moment, Alec then felt his legs come into contact with the bed and fell on to it. BC took her chance, dragged Alec onto her naked body and held him on her with her tendrils.

Blossom then slowly unzipped his jeans while Bubbles took his shirt off. Alec couldn't stop them because BC held his arms down with more tendrils and wrapped her legs round his own, plus she was slowly stroking his sides, grinding her hips into his waist and pressing her breasts into his back, distracting his mind with pleasure so he couldn't focus on escaping even if he wanted to. Once he was fully naked Bubbles climbed onto him; making sure he couldn't escape by straddling his body. BC loved this, moaning as Alec's body pressed into hers with Bubbles's extra weight, plus her own body was pretty robust so she wasn't getting hurt.

Bubbles then wrapped her arms round his neck, slid her tongue in his mouth and stroked his hips with a tendril, arousing him even more. Alec then felt something warm and wet round his cock, he then gasped as a tongue swirled round the head of his hard dick; Blossom's tongue. Alec squirmed as waves of pure pleasure flowed through his body. BC kept massaging his sides and hips while also kissing his neck, Bubbles was French kissing him hard and rubbed her body against his own, plus Alec was fingering her so she was moaning as he did so and Blossom was sucking his dick.

It was too much; Alec gave a muffled yell as he came inside Blossom's mouth, his cock pulsing as it pumped its juices inside Blossom's mouth, she moaned and swallowed the semen in one gulp. BC shifted out from under him and wrapped her arms round his midsection, Bubbles did the same and Blossom crawled on top of him. "You ready for some SERIOUS pleasure babe?" Blossom whispered into his moist ear. She felt Alec shiver underneath her, plus her response was him smirking and penetrating her vagina. She gave a slight squeal of delight at the feeling of him inside her. Alec also slid his fingers into Bubbles and BC, they moaned as he pleasured them.

"Oh I'm ready girls! Don't hold ANYTHING back!" Alec stated. The moment the words left his mouth all heaven broke loose for him. He slid his fingers in and out of Blossom's sisters and pumped Blossom herself hard. All three girls moaned loud as wave after wave of pleasure surged through their bodies. Using their tendrils they held themselves very closely to each other and grinded their bodies into Alec's own. Pleasant spasms inside their crotches told they were all near an orgasm.

Eventually after what felt like an eternity, they all screamed as their bodies climaxed, muscles contracting as they released themselves onto each other. They all gave content sighs as the relaxation overcame them all: Blossom collapsed onto Alec, Bubbles and BC snuggled up to him and Alec pulled Blossom into an embrace. Blossom rested her head on his chest and licked his neck. "Was that good for you?" Blossom purred seductively. "Hell yeah!" Alec answered. Blossom smiled and kissed him on the lips, her sisters started kissing his neck, making it go numb.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and everyone looked towards it. "Hey Alec, come down to the lab; I have something for you!" Came the voice of the professor. Alec then looked at the girls who looked back at him with curious looks on their faces. "I wonder what this is." Blossom asked getting off Alec. "Lets go see." Alec replied putting his clothes back on.

_The lab_.

"OK what's this thing you're gonna give me Prof?" Alec asked. He was sitting on the operating table with his shirt off, the girls were gathered round him. "Well what I've done is taken your stem cells and added chemical X and the some of the girls blood to them, to form a new chemical, which I've called: Chemical X-ray!" The professor explained. "Chemical X-ray?" Blossom asked. "X-ray is the third to last letter of the military alphabet Blossom." Alec explained.

"I've tested a drop of it on a lab-rat and…this happened." He showed inside a room a giant slab of metal with a large hole in it. "This is 10 metre thick Duranium." The professor stated calmly. Everyone's eye went as wide as moons at this. "Holy shit! Even we can't some much as dent Duranium!" BC stated with amazement in her voice. "What happened to the rat?" Bubbles stated. "Well I had to sedate it with antidote X, its now just a normal rat again."

The professor then handed Alec a large syringe. "Be careful Alec, I have no idea what it will do to a human." The professor warned. "If anything happens to you Alec, we'll be here for you." Blossom stated rubbing Alec's back. "Always." Bubbles agreed squeezing his hand. "Yeah, we got your back dude." BC finished linking arms with him. Alec exhaled. "Well, here goes nothing!" Alec stated. He raised the syringe a few centimetres above his arm, the girls stepped back and held each others hands. Alec then plunged the needle into his arm, grunting in pain.

He then gasped in shock as sharp pain ripped through him: he jumped from the bed and held his arms out in front of him, a look of fear on his face. His arms were sparkling with blue electricity where his veins used to be and he was groaning from the constant agony. "Whoa easy now! Your genetic code is being rewritten! Just hold on and everything should be fine!" The professor yelled over Alec's yells of pain. "SHOULD BE?" Alec yelled back at the scientist. He then screamed as his hands felt hot; REALLY hot. He looked down and saw that his hands were literally on fire, but it didn't hurt. But Alec was terrified.

Eventually the pain from his genetic code changing became too intense and he passed out. "ALEC!" All three girls yelled. Blossom caught him before he hit the floor, but was instantly shocked, making her yelped and let go again. Alec lay on the floor and didn't move. His limbs stopped looking like a light show and the fire on his hands disappeared.

**Wow! So should Alec die? Or stay alive? You decide!**


	9. Chapter 9:WTF! BOOM

**The drug**** in this chapter is an idea from Immortal Starscream**

_Meanwhile with__ RRB_

"OK men, this new Med II will be distributed to every soldier fighting the vampires." The young commander of a military base was saying to his platoon of men and teenagers; The Rowdyruff boys were in this meeting too. "How exactly is this stuff superior to the first med drug?" a soldier asked. "Well unlike the first, Med II is basically a poison that will only target and kill the vampires; to humans it's completely harmless, so harmless that you've been breathing it since you entered this room."

Every soldier suddenly gasped at this statement; including the Rowdyruffs. "But be careful in the field; this stuff is even more reactive then the first med drug, it will turn you blood into a highly flammable substance, so if you bleed…you risk becoming a walking time bomb." The commander stated. "Whoa! Uh…how much Med II do we have?" Boomer asked the commander trying to change the subject. "At the moment all we have 3 days worth to support the garrison, fortunately we have a train heading our way with more and it should get here in roughly an hour." The commander explained.

"DISMISSED!" He then yelled and then all the soldiers marched out the large room. Before the Rowdyruff boys could leave the commander stopped them. "Rowdyruffs, I have a new mission for you: to find and if possible: rescue Alec White." The commander ordered. "Sir are you sure that's a good idea? He pulled a gun on me!" Brick exclaimed. "I am aware of what happened between you and Alec Brick, but if we get more med back in his blood stream he'll be himself again." The commander explained.

Brick sighed in defeat. "Alright, do you know his status sir?" Brick asked. The commander stayed quiet for a minute before answering in a quiet voice. "MIA, (Missing In Action.) In other words we don't know, but we want you three to find out, rescue…or terminate, do you understand me?" He asked in a low voice. "Yes sir" All three boys said in unison. "Good, we'll send you to the crash sight of where your last chopper went down, move out!"

_Meanwhi__le on the Med II tanker train._

The enormous steel line of tanker cars and engines were beginning their long and slow descent down a mountain towards the military base, the gigantic train is hauling 70 large tankers worth of Med II, being so flammable the train had to go slow to prevent an explosion, but things seemed to be going well as the driver applies the dynamic brakes to slow the train as it dips down the mountain. However, the young brake man along with the driver notices that the train is starting to pick up speed.

"Hey dude, were doing 30 miles an hour." He says to the driver, he glances at the speedometer and sees that the speed is indeed increasing. "Should be at 24." the driver stated. To counter this increase in speed he also applies the train's air brakes, but there is no noticeable change in speed. "Its creeping." The brake states again. Confused the driver applies more pressure on the air brakes, but the train still showed no sign of slowing down, it was already doing 40 miles an hour and was still picking up speed.

"Oh crap this is bad, this is very bad!" The driver stated in a slight panic, he then turned the air brakes on full…but it didn't change a thing. At the bottom of the mountain the track bends round the military base and into the train yard next to it. Both men know the massive tanker train is not allowed to go more then 55 miles an hour round the corner, but halfway down the mountain the train was already going much faster then that. The base was also in the way if the train was to come off the track and with its very large and very explosive load of Med II; they were all screwed if that happened.

In desperation the brakeman activated the train's emergency brakes, at first it seemed to work and the train gave a jolt as the brakes did there work, but after a few seconds all hell broke loose: both the emergency brakes and the dynamic brakes failed causing thick white smoke to pour out from under the train, due to immense friction between the air brakes and the track the wheels of the train began to melt and become liquid metal, so the train was just skidding at increasingly high speed down towards the base.

"Oh God! Were doing 60…70…80…oh shit 90!" The driver yelled. The speedometer was pushed to its limit and just simply stopped at 90 miles an hour, because that was as far as it would go. But the men know the train is still picking up speed. The brake man picked up the radio. "This is 7995 to Townsville base! Repeat: 7995 to Townsville base!" he shouted into it; no response. "Try again! He should be there!" the driver commanded. "This is 7995 to Townsville base!" the Brake man yelled again.

After a few tense seconds the commander's voice replied. "Townsville base, go ahead." He calmly said back. "Well sir…we have a slight problem, we don't know if we can get this train stopped!" the brake man explained. "Give it here!" the driver ordered snatching the radio. "Mayday! Mayday! We're doing over 90 miles an hour! Repeat: 90 miles an hour! All brakes have failed!" Driver blurted into the radio. "Shit! You wouldn't happen to be the tanker train with the Med II would you?" the commander asked fearfully. "I'm sorry sir…but we are carrying the Med II…70 tankers full of the stuff…100,000 tonnes…each." There was a long moment of silence on the other end of the radio, before the commander hung up.

The train was now doing over 130 miles an hour and the base was just seconds away. The driver and brake man braced themselves for the impact as the train reached the bend. Inside the base every soldier had taken their belongings and ran as fast as they could to the evac helicopters. Meanwhile the train violently derailed and smashed through the walls of the base…

_The RRB'__s chopper, 2 minutes earlier _

The Rowdyruff boys were now over the jungle where they and Alec last crash landed, Alec at the time was covered by debris so the Rowdyruffs assumed he ran off when they were picked up. The tech assistant with them had brought along large boxes that the boys were very curious of.

"OK boys the commander told me to give you these." He then took one box and opened it. Inside was parts of a Berretta 50 cal sniper rifle. "This gun is for you Boomer." He said giving the box to Boomer. "Whoa cool!" he said and began putting the gun together while the tech assistant picked up another box. "This one is for you Butch." This gun was a striker shotgun, basically a semi-auto shotgun. "Hell yeah, vamps watch out!" he stated as slung the gun over his shoulder. "Brick this one is for you." This gun was a SOPMOD M4A1 carbine machine gun. "Oh wow!" slinging the gun over his shoulder. Boomer finished putting his 50 cal sniper rifle together and also slung it over his shoulder.

Just then a loud far off explosion could be heard in the distance, looking out the window the boys looked in horror at a massive mushroom cloud in the direction they just came from. "Holy shit! If were any later coming on this mission, we'd be in there somewhere!" Butch stated in awe. "What the hell happened?" Boomer asked out loud. "I don't know, but the only other base in range is on the other side of vamp territory." The pilot stated. "I can only get there by going straight through; I don't have the fuel to go round." he explained.

"Well we need to finish the mission first; you get yourself and your bird to the base, we'll find away back our selves." Brick stated. "Sir be advised: you will NOT have transport back to that base if you go now, do you understand?" The tech assistant asked. "Yes soldier; we know what we're getting into." As the chopper landed the tech assistant gave a salute. "Godspeed Rowdyruffs." He stated. The RRB saluted back. "To you too." With that the chopper left them in the jungle.

**The bit with the train was a parody of the 7551 east derailment of May 12 1989, bit of history for you! Anyways review =update! **


	10. Chapter 10:waking up and captured

**Alert! Sex scene!**** Also part of this chapter was an idea from Immortal Starscream **

_Blossom's bedroom___

Alec was now lying on Blossom's bed in only his boxers unconscious, his body was back to normal so it wasn't sparkling with electricity or on fire, but Blossom was still very worried about her lover, he had been unconscious for 2 hours now. She was lying on top of Alec under covers with him; in only her bra and panties, slowly grinding her hips into Alec's waist in an attempt to wake him up. Alec quietly moaned and shifted his legs a little under the covers.

Blossom grinned, revealing her hidden fangs. _"Got you!" _She thought. She then licked his neck, sliding her tongue across his skin very slowly, she felt him shiver under her. "Mmmm…Blossom…is that you?" Alec whispered. "Yeah it's me baby, you OK?" Blossom asked lightly biting his ear. Pleasure tingled through Alec's crotch as she did so. "Yeah im fine now…why are you…licking me?" Alec asked trying to get up, but Blossom held him down. "Relax; I want to make sure you're OK before you get up." Blossom explained. "So that includes licking and arousing me?" Alec asked sarcastically.

Blossom didn't answer; she just breathed into his now moist ear; sending tingles of pleasure down Alec's spine and his cock grew hard against his boxers. "Yeah it does, I wanted to see if you could still mate with me and the good news is; yes you can." Blossom explained massaging his crotch which drove Alec wild as he wriggled under her. She took off her bra with her tendrils so she could still pleasure Alec at the same time; allowing him full visibility of her soft breasts. Alec didn't waste any time; he cupped a breast and began to suck it. Blossom moaned as he did so, she then reached into his boxers and began to massage his now large, hard cock.

After a few minutes Blossom slid Alec's boxers off, feeling the clothing slide down his legs made Alec hornier, he was breathing faster and his heart felt like it grabbed a sledgehammer and was trying to break out of his chest. He sucked harder on her breast, brushing his teeth against her nipples. Blossom moaned louder and grinded her hips faster, feeling his cock brush against her panties, made her wet them with her love juices and get hornier.

Alec couldn't take the teasing anymore; he almost ripped the panties off Blossom and rubbed his cock against her exposed pussy, in response Blossom's body released more love juices onto his dick; lubricating it, both teens knew it will be easier for Alec to slide inside her with a wet dick. "Go ahead Alec, you know you want me, don't hold back." Blossom whispered seductively into his ear. It was an irresistible force and he was no immovable object. He then flipped them over so he was on top, Blossom then relaxed and spread her legs apart.

Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer Alec shoved his dick deep into her warm, wet and tight vagina, Blossom moaned loud at the sheer amount of pleasure this gave her. Alec then began to pump her crotch; wave after stimulating wave of pleasure rocked their bodies as Alec fucked Blossom hard and fast, her breasts bounced like crazy and she moaned loud as Alec thrusted in and out of her.

She then leapt up and wrapped her legs round his own legs, her arms round his neck and tendrils wrapped round the rest Alec's of upper body. Blossom then pressed her body into Alec's own as hard as she could without breaking his spine. "This doesn't feel tight enough Blossom." Alec stated. "But if I hold you any tighter I'll choke you!" Blossom stated a little confused and concerned. "Blossom, it's OK; you're not hurting me, go on hold me tighter." Alec assured. "OK, but stop me if it starts to hurt." Blossom commanded.

She then began to slowly constrict her limbs and tendrils round Alec's body, he moaned he content as her breasts pressed harder against his chest and her legs and hips sent a giant wave of pleasure to his own as they rubbed harder into him. Blossom eyes went wide at how incredibly robust Alec's body had become; she was using enough strength to crush a battle tank and Alec was only moaning in pleasure rather than pain. "Must be the chemical X-ray." Blossom concluded. "Must be, now where were we?" Alec asked smirking. Blossom smirked back and grinded her hips into Alec, both moaning loudly as his dick slid in and out of Blossom's pussy.

_Meanwhile__ in the jungle._

The Rowdyruff boys were running at inhuman speed through the dense thicket of green plants and trees. Thanks to satellite imaging they were heading towards the location of Alec's last radio call, The Med II was working perfectly for them, which was why they were running so fast.

They got to the wreck of the chopper, it had been scorched black in the flames and the plant life around were also black and dead. They turned over the debris to find out if Alec's charred body was lying underneath. But of course they never found him. Boomer was holding a signal strength tracker device that he was using to try and locate Alec's radio signal.

"Hey guys! I've got a signal in…that direction." Boomer stated pointing into the undergrowth. Weapons raised the boys trudged in the direction Boomer indicated. Butch gave a hand signal to come to him, his brothers at either side of him looking over his shoulder. Butch had found a small patch of clear yellow liquid on the ground. "Poor guy, it must suck to be in withdrawal." Boomer stated sadly. Brick then caught a glimpse of something metal in the soil a few metres from him: Alec's radio. "Damnit; we were too late." Brick said under his breath.

Suddenly a flash of blue zipped through the bushes behind the boys, who whipped round and raised their guns; but saw nothing. "What the fuck was that?" Butch asked out loud. They then heard the familiar sound of a vampire hiss. They also felt spontaneously horny for no obvious reason. "Vampire, get down." Brick whispered. They crouched further into the undergrowth and looked in the direction the streak went. They could see a blonde and blue-eyed vampire baring her fangs at a doe she had caught.

"_Oh my god, its Bubbles! I thought she liked animals?" _Boomer thought. The Rowdyruffs cringed when they heard a neck snap and Bubbles began to lick the now free flowing blood from the doe's neck. _"Not anymore obviously." _He thought again. Brick gave the hand signal to go round her, but Bubbles easily saw them and leapt in front of them; blocking their route and hissing like crazy. "BLAST THE BITCH!" Brick yelled. They fired their weapons at the vampire, but she leapt behind them and pounced on Brick.

"Get her before she fucking eats me!" Brick ordered while Bubbles licked his neck. Butch blasted Bubbles in the side with his striker shotgun. Bubbles screamed as a large chunk of her blood and flesh was blown out of her side. Whimpering she tried to scoot away but Brick then got up and sprayed a hail of bullets into her left arm making her scream some more; bringing any chance of escape crashing down to Earth.

Brick then shoved her badly injured body into a tree and put his desert eagle inside the wound in her side making her wince in pain. "Where is he bitch?" Brick demanded in a dangerously low voice. Bubbles didn't answer; she was too scared and in too much pain to produce words, but this only annoyed Brick and encouraged him to press the gun even deeper into her wound. "TELL ME!" He yelled in her face, Bubbles only response was spitting in face. "Ah shit!" he yelped wiping the drool off himself.

"Brick it's not working, she won't answer while she's scared shitless like this." Boomer stated. Brick turned an angry face to him, making Boomer flinch at how mad he was. "You got a better idea?" Brick asked in annoyance. "Why don't you go in the direction she came from? That might lead us to where Alec is being held." Boomer suggested indicating the way. "Fine, you finish up here."

With that Brick and Butch left, leaving Boomer alone with Bubbles. Boomer sighed and pulled out his own handgun. Bubbles eyes became those of a rabbit in headlights and she tried to crawl away, but her injuries prevented her. She whimpered and looked away as Boomer put the weapon against her temple.

**I CAN'T DECIDE, WHETHER YOU SHOULD**** OR DIE, THOUGH YOU'LL PROBABLY GO HEA oh sorry! *Ahem* Cliffy! Review if want to know if Bubbles dies or not! **


	11. Chapter 11:Mistress and slave

**Disclaimer: This chapter is from Immortal Starscream, I've just tweaked it a bit.**

Alec continued pumping his large cock in and out of Blossom's super tight and moist pussy with Blossom moaning like crazy as waves of pleasure washed over her with each thrust from Alec's cock. Soon Blossom could feel that Alec was about to cum so she stopped and pushed him off of her "What's wrong Blossy?" Alec asked "Well Alec I've been thinking and I was wondering if you'd like to try something different." Blossom said "What did you have in mind?" Alec asked a little confused. Blossom just smirked revealing her fangs which Alec always loved to see ever since they started having sex. "I'd like to try a Mistress/slave type thing, you want to?" she asked as tendrils started to come out from her back. "Well I guess we could give it a try, go ahead." Alec stated before Blossom's tendrils wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Blossom's tendril's then pinned him on the bed before she got on top of him "Okay slave your only existence for the next two hours is to pleasure me and do as I say without question, are we clear?" Blossom demanded "yes Blossom." Alec replied before Blossom gave him a playful yet firm slap across the face "its Mistress to you." she said firmly before sat on his face now preventing him from breathing, despite this Alec loved the warmth of her crotch and thighs on his face.

Alec tried to move his head but Blossom kept it firmly in place with her thighs. "If you want to breathe you have to lick slave." Blossom said seductively with her pussy at his lips, even though Alec's ears were covered by Blossom's thighs he could still hear her and he began licking her pussy while also getting tiny breaths of air. Blossom moaned at this and began playing with her breasts to add further simulation, she then made three tendrils come out of her back, one of them which was about as thick as a pencil wrapped itself tightly around the base of Alec's cock while another one coiled around the whole length of the cock and the last one played with his balls.

The tendril around his cock began wiggling while slowly moving up and down before it started to move faster while the end of the tendril played with his head, Alec began licking Blossom's pussy faster as he got more and more horny. Blossom however felt an orgasm coming like a fully loaded freight train. 'yes, almost there!' she screamed in her head before she let out a loud scream and orgasmed in Alec's mouth, forcing him to swallow mouthful after mouthful of her love juices until she finally stopped and retracted the tendrils playing around with his cock and balls.

Blossom then stood up and smiled at Alec "Good slave, I think that deserves something" she said as she got up and walked over to her wardrobe with her tendrils extending so that Alec was still pinned down to the bed, she then opened the door and grabbed a grey box that was on the top shelf, she then closed the wardrobe door and walked back over to the bed. "What's in the box?" Alec asked with curiosity, Blossom acted like she didn't hear him she then took the lid off and pulled out a strap-on that had a 12 inch long vibrating dildo attached to it that was as thick as Alec's arm. As Blossom put the strap-on on her tendrils moved Alec so that he was now on his hand and knees, Blossom then got on the bed with the strap-on fully on and stood up with the strap-on now pressed up against Alec's lips.

Without even being told Alec opened his mouth and began to suck and lick it "Ah that's a good slave make sure that it's all lubricated up" she said as she made a thin tendril come out of her back she then grabbed the tendril and began sucking and licking on it until it was soaked with her saliva. The tendril then went out of Blossom's mouth and went straight into Alec's ass, he gasped and then moaned as it began pumping in and out of it making him grunt a little with each thrust. "Got to loosen you up or I'll tear your ass up" Blossom said as the tendril grew slightly with each pump until it was about two inches thick "okay I think you're loose enough" Blossom said as she retracted the tendril back into her back.

Blossom then sat down on the bed with her legs apart and the dildo sticking straight up, Blossom's tendrils then lifted Alec up and turned him around, they then lowered him slowly down on the bed with the dildo slowly going into his ass. Alec moaned as this happened and was continued to be lowered down with the dildo stretching his rectum to its limits, once the dildo was completely in Blossom flipped a small switch which made the dildo start wiggling and vibrating causing Alec to let out a moan of pleasure.

Blossom then leaned into Alec as much as she could, pressing her C-cup breasts in his back, she then began caressing Alec's surprisingly smooth thigh gently with one hand while her other hand (Alec is facing away from Blossom) reached around and began giving him a handjob, she then moved her head next to his and whispered right into his ear. "You like this don't you slave." she asked and then licked his ear a few times "Y-yes Mistress" he replied while shivering in pleasure at how close she was, Blossom then began licking his shoulders and neck to moisten the flesh before playfully biting the skin with her fangs which left a red mark where it had been, this also aroused Alec to the max. His body was practically screaming for the climax it knew was coming, but before he did Blossom suddenly grabbed his hips and shoved the dildo into him hard and with a loud yell he shot out a geyser of cum that went on the bed and the wall.

After he had pumped out an amazing five geysers of cum he leaned back on Blossom while panting. "Was that good for you slave?" Blossom asked while stroking his hips. "Yes Mistress, ah!" He then yelped as he shot one last geyser of cum as Blossom then tickled the head of his cock with a tendril and played with his balls with her hand. 'I guess his new powers gave him the ability to produce massive amounts of cum' she thought as Alec kept climaxing and moaning, completely at the mercy of his horny vampire Mistress as she fucked, caressed, tickled and bit her slave. "Im not stopping till you're completely used up slave." Blossom in an uncharacteristically evil voice.

Blossom continued to pleasure Alec until eventually he stopped cumming, Alec then fell fast asleep on her exhausted, she smiled and gave him another playful bite on his neck making him shiver with pleasure. 'Aw he's so cute when he's asleep' she then turned off the strap-on and had her tendrils remove him from it before they placed him in her bed. After putting the strap on away she then retracted her tendrils back into her back, slipped under the covers with Alec and wrapped her arms round his neck and her legs tangled with his own making his cock enter her pussy, pressing her breasts into his chest before she too fell asleep, with a few tendrils coiling round her lover's legs and cock, pulling him close and gently began to pleasure him in his sleep; making his cock leak semen into Blossom


	12. Chapter 12:Boomers choice& Ultimate sex

**Sorry for the wait, DAMN WRITER'S BLOCK! Anyway here you go, plus more sexy scenes so watch it!**

_With Bubbles and Boomer._

Bubbles was shaking and whimpering with fear at the weapon against her head. Boomer was having a moral dilemma inside his head. On one side Bubbles had been his worst enemy the moment he was born, she had KILLED him once with a kiss on the cheek. But they did have crushes on each other when they were younger too, when they were brought back by Him, Bubbles had repeatedly kissed Boomer in an attempt to kill him again and when Boomer knew he could die from cooties he LOVED Bubbles kissing him even though he never showed it to his brothers.

"_God damnit! What the fuck do I do?" _Boomer mentally asked himself. _"If Brick finds Bubbles still alive I'll be dead myself! But she is kinda hot…and I did like her when we were younger." _He mused. "You think im hot?" Bubbles piped up, her wounds were already starting to heal despite how bad they looked to Boomer and his eyes went wide at this. "Uh…yeah I do." Boomer stated blushing like mad. "Did you just read my mind?" He asked with amazement. "Yeah I did Boomie." Bubbles whispered seductively.

Boomer's heart skipped a beat when she called him that, he felt paralyzed and his gun simply fell from his grip. Her injuries were now only minor, so she pressed her body up against Boomer and he couldn't do a thing to stop her. "Listen, Alec is safe, he's with my sisters and he isn't in withdrawal anymore; we cured him." Bubbles explained quietly. "Let me take you to him, I know you're worried about him Boomie; please don't reject me." She pleaded with kitty cat eyes.

Boomer considered this for a while before Brick radioed in. "Boomer there's nothing in this direction, we're coming back to you; ETA 2 minutes." He stated. Boomer knew Brick would kill them both if Bubbles was still alive when he came back. "Boomie please! I can help you get off the med drug for good AND prove to you Alec is alive! Just come with me please!" Bubbles begged. "Alright, read my mind I've got a plan." Boomer said. Bubbles then scanned his mind for his plan.

_With Brick and Butch. _

"OK Brick, Bubbles is-" Boomer was then cut off by what sounded like a fist to his head. The boys then heard their brother groan as he was knocked out. "Boomer? Boomer come in!" Brick called into his radio. "Your brother is mine now boys." Bubbles stated giggling after she said that. "You little bitch! LET HIM GO!" Brick roared into the radio. But Bubbles just giggled again. "No." she casually said back, like she just refused to give back a toy she stole. Before Brick could retort Bubbles smashed her radio so all Brick could hear was static.

"Come on!" Brick ordered to Butch and they ran as fast as they could to where they left Boomer with Bubbles. But when they got there: nothing only Boomer's smashed radio, a little human blood (With med II) and a tree with a large chunk of its trunk missing. "Damnit! First Alec, now Boomer; their picking us off one by one." Butch stated while Brick investigated the blood. "Looks like he didn't go without a fight, we have to find them Butch…or we'll be next." Brick stated with a slight edge of fear to his voice.

_With the blues._

Boomer was being carried by Bubbles back to the safe-house due to being knocked out; she entered Boomer's retina code into the security system so he could be allowed access. The door opened and the professor was standing with arms crossed and a stern look. But after Bubbles explained what happened he understood and let them both in.

"Where's BC, Blossom and Alec dad?" She asked as she set Boomer down. "They are…um…" He didn't need to finish, Bubbles now knew _exactly_ what they were doing.

_With Alec and Blossom__, 1 hour 30 minutes earlier._** A/N: Yes this is a sex scene. (Who da thunk? *Wink wink*) you know the drill: under 18's don't read.**

Alec moaned as he woke up and felt a pleasant sensation between his legs; Blossom had held his body _very_ close to her own, his dick was still inside her vagina, his body was now horny again from being this close to her for so long, so his dick was hard and large again and her pussy practically sucked in his cock from how wet it was and from Blossom contracting the vaginal muscles in her sleep, making him give almost inaudible moans. He knew the moment the horny vampire woke up he'd be head deep in pleasure once again.

"_*Sigh* will Blossom _ever _stop being horny around me? Although maybe that us being mates must really effect our bodies ability to stay hot." _Alec mused in his head. He then felt Blossom shift her leg under the covers, it rubbed against his own thigh making gasp quietly, even though he and Blossom had slept together almost none-stop ever since he arrived several days ago, the feeling of pleasure never became weaker, in fact it became stronger every time they mated with each other, to the point where even a simple rub of the leg aroused Alec to the point of almost blowing his load there and then.

"_It must one of her powers, if I fucked a normal girl none-stop for three nights, the feeling would weaken eventually. But with Blossom…damn im still so horny I think I'll jack off from just looking at her." _He thought. "Yeah it is my power Alec." Blossom answered, Alec flinched at the voice, Blossom still had her eyes shut but, a few thin tendrils came from her back, they slid towards Alec's crotch and a slightly thicker one went for his thigh, but Alec couldn't see them because they were under the covers. "You mean you were reading my mind ever since I woke up Blossy?" Alec asked. "Oh yeah and thanks for saying I still make you horny my love." Blossom whispered seductively, she gave a smirk that was just as sexy as her voice; very sexy and with her fangs peaking out from her top lip made her look incredible to Alec.

Alec suddenly gasped breathlessly as a tiny orgasm makes itself known by a small rush of pleasant muscle contractions in his crotch and his cock pumping a teaspoon of semen into Blossom's pussy, He looked down and saw that his leg was being held away from his other leg by a tendril wrapped round his thigh and thinner tendrils were stroking and poking his crotch and balls. "Im sensitizing your body in such a way that you feel INSANE amounts of pleasure no matter how lightly I touch you." Blossom explained.

To prove her point she poked his lips with her tongue, again Alec gave a tiny moan as he felt another small orgasm. "This is just teasing, when I really get going, heaven will want to hire me!" She stated as she then French kissed him. Alec gave orgasm after tiny orgasm driving him wild, Blossom then crawled on top of him, extended another tendril which wrapped round Alec's free leg, she then used them to hold them apart and used the tendrils teasing his crotch to guide his dick to her pussy. "You ready to experience the true love of a vampire Alec?" Blossom asked as she lowered her funhole on the head of his cock. "As ready as I'll ever be Bloss." Alec replied, relaxing his legs and crotch as he braced himself to enter the goddess that was Blossom on top of him. Blossom then dropped on his rod and bounced on him, making him pump her pussy hard. Alec screamed in ecstasy as he continued to orgasm, but his rod stayed rock hard all the way through this. "Oh my god! AH! I can't stop climaxing!" Alec yelled before arching his back as an amazing 10th screaming orgasm crashed through his pleasure-overloaded body. "Good, because I don't want to stop yet." Blossom yelled as her pussy was flooded with cum and love juices as she continued to fuck Alec. The ex-slayer had completely emptied his balls into Blossom but his cock stayed as hard as stone, so he was still feeling just as pleasant but less messy 'dry' orgasms though.

"Is this…amount of…pleasure…possible?" Alec breathlessly asked, his lungs working their hardest in their working lives to keep up with the giant waves of pure pleasure Blossom was forcing in his body. "Only if one partner is a vampire and the other is a chemical X-ray being; a normal human would have choked from how fast you need to breathe and have heart failure from an over-worked heart." Blossom explained just before she screamed from her own powerful orgasm after giving Alec around 50 smaller orgasms; 15 normal orgasms and 35 dry. (Even he can't cum forever!)

Blossom collapsed onto Alec's chest, she wasn't out of breath because she didn't need to breathe, but Alec could tell she was spent from the way she lazily retracted her tendrils. His cock however despite all it went through was _still_ hard as bone as it sprung out of Blossom. "You…up for…round 2?" Alec asked. "I'll…call BC…she'll want…to finish you off." Blossom answered before her eyes rolled back, she dropped her head and she gave a delayed orgasm; soaking Alec's crotch. "God…I haven't…laid a guy…like that…at all…in my life!" she admitted. "How are… you calling… BC?" Alec asked breathlessly. "Telepathic… communication… as well…as reading minds…we can…plant thoughts…into others." Blossom explained.

Just then BC walked in smirking seductively. "Couldn't handle a real man Bloss?" BC taunted. Blossom gave her a playful glare before finally sitting up. "I just…needed a break." Blossom explained to BC as she the green girl stripped. Alec just stared at her large breasts as she slowly took her clothes off. "Like what you see?" BC asked when she caught Alec looking at her. "If I say yes will you hump me?" Alec asked innocently sitting on the edge of the bed. BC chuckled and glanced at Blossom, who was getting the strap on she used on him last night out of the cupboard and was ready for more action. BC then sat on his lap and wrapped her legs round his mid section, feeling his cock press against her pussy made her release a torrent of lubricant juice onto it, Blossom made her way behind him wearing the strap on.

BC then licked his ear, that small action made his dick grow another inch, its head already inside her pussy. "Why don't you say it and see what happens?" BC whispered into his moist ear. Alec gasped as he felt something thin, warm and moist go up his ass. He looked down and saw that one of BC's tendrils had slid round his hip and gone up his anus. Instead of pumping wriggled around making Alec moan with content. He knew what she was doing: loosening him up for Blossom. "Well?" BC whispered again, running her finger round his engorged cock. Alec smirked at her and licked BC's own ear making her moan and release more pussy juice onto his cock; lubricating it. "I liked what I saw." He whispered.

For Alec all heaven broke loose, next thing he knew BC had restrained him in her tendrils the same way Blossom did when they played: 'Mistress and slave' and was now on top of him, bouncing like mad on his manhood. Blossom meanwhile was under the couple with the dildo on the strap-on buried in his ass and she was pumping it as it vibrated inside him in time with BC fucking his cock. Alec would be screaming from pure out-of-heaven pleasure if BC hadn't smoothed his mouth under her own, her tongue invaded him, claiming every nook and cranny while pouring pleasure into him.

Blossom's strap-on meanwhile was doing the same to his ass, repeatedly hitting his prostate and Blossom showed no signs of stopping anytime soon as she kept on pumping. Plus she was stroking his sides with her hands, her legs inside Alec's own hold them apart as she fucked him and her tendrils stroked his hips, his butt cheeks and a few had joined the dildo inside his anus. If his balls weren't empty then he would be blowing a river of cum into BC, who was also using tendrils to tease Alec. She and Blossom made sure their thighs kept rubbing against Alec's own, that their breasts kept on pressing into him and BC also kept her lips pressed on Alec's to keep him from begging them to stop and Blossom was playfully licking and then biting his neck, leaving fresh marks next to the already existing ones from last night, making Alec squeak with each bite and with her power to sensitize Alec's nerves to pleasure, Alec was putty in their hands and pussies as he moaned louder with each thrust.

After an hour of pleasure BC and Blossom released their juices onto their shared man: Alec. Who seemed to have trouble staying awake. "Bloody…fucking…brilliant! Thanks…girls…mmm." Alec moaned out before falling unconscious from so much pleasure. Blossom tried waking him with more thrusts from her strap on, but after a few fruitless attempts she shook her head to BC, who just shrugged. She removed him from Blossom's strap on and fucking tendrils, put him in the bed and released him from her grip. "Let him rest for a bit, I think he will be horny when wakes up; I know that." Blossom stated kissing Alec's neck, she then started getting dressed. "He knows how to please girls in sex." BC stated before kissing Alec and getting dressed herself.

Someone then knocked on the door. When they were both decent Blossom said: "Come in." The door opened to reveal Bubbles. "Boomer is here." She whispered. at first her sisters went wide-eyed, but then Bubbles explained what had happened between them and they instantly understood. "OK, lets go see him then." Blossom and BC were about to leave when Bubbles asked. "You didn't over load him with too much pleasure did you girls?" Bubbles asked. Blossom looked down and kicked her bare foot while BC stared blankly into space. Bubbles then folded her arms and frowned at them. "You did didn't you?" She asked already knowing the answer. "Maybe a little too much?" Blossom stated innocently. "He loved it! That's the only thing that matters. Its like saving an aeroplane from crash-landing : the only that matters is the objective." BC explained.

Bubbles just face palmed, unlike her sisters who had sex all the time with each other and Alec, Bubbles was the only sister who had a mature attitude to sex. "Just watch how much pleasure you dish out in one setting please?" She asked. "OK Bubbles, now let's go see Boomer." Blossom suggested. With that they left Alec to snooze.

**Yes I know Bubbles isn't meant to be the mature one AND that Blossom and Buttercup were a little out of character, but I think that's how they would act if they were vampires. Anyways review please!**


	13. Chapter 13: Blues sex

**A/N: OK Immortal Starscream did this chapter with a few tweaks from me. Thanks mate!**

Boomer began to wake up with a groan "Ugh what happened?" he asked he looked around and saw that he was in lying on what looked like a hospital bed, he looked around and saw that he was in a plain white room with various medical equipment in it. He looked down and saw that he was only wearing his boxers and a hospital gown; he also saw that he had a few electrodes on his chest as well as two IV's in his right arm. The two IV's were connected to a machine that appeared to be sucking blood out of him, filtering the med II out of it, and then pumping it back into his body and on the machine it had 65% on it which then changed to 66%.

"Okay where the heck am I last thing I remember is asking Bub...oh I must be at her place." he then looked at the bag that was slowly filling up with the med II "I wonder if they're going to suck my blood out once all of the med II is out of my system?" he thought to himself "don't worry Boomie I'm not going to kill you." the familiar voice of Bubbles said Boomer turned to look at the doorway to the room but instantly looked away with a red face "What's wrong Boomie?" Bubbles asked as she walked towards "Um, your sister's are naked." he said in an embarrassed tone.

This surprised the girls, normally no one, regardless of gender could tear their eyes away from ether of the girls when they were naked (except for the Professor) "yeah and so what if we're naked?" Buttercup asked seductively. "It's wrong to stare or look at a naked girl who you don't know" he stated which surprised the girls again. "You've got yourself a keeper." Blossom said telepathically to Bubbles who for the first time in a long time blushed. Blossom and Buttercup then left to go check on Alec.

Boomer felt someone sit next to him on the bed he slowly turned around and came face to face with Bubbles. "Boomie" "yeah Bubbs?" "Once that stuff is out of your system would you like to become a vampire like me?" She asked sincerely. Boomer wasn't quite sure of this, he had spent the last 3 years trying to kill and get rid of vampires once and for all, plus what would Alec think? But here was the girl he had a massive crush on to the point where he'd now call it love, asking him to join her.

Throughout this whole inner conversation he was having with himself Bubbles was using her telepathic powers to read his thoughts so she was aware of his decisions, Boomer then looked at Bubbles straight in the eyes with a smile on his face. "So how do I become a vampire?" He asked Bubbles smiled at this and hugged him "We'll wait until all of that stuff is out of your body then we'll turn you into a vampire." Bubbles said and she gave him a peck on the lips.

_1 hour later _

All of the Med II was out of Boomer's system and then the Professor took the bag out of the house via some tongs due to it being deadly to vampires, he then gave Boomer a few quick checks to see if he was okay, he was a little dizzy due to Med II withdrawal, but it wasn't as bad a Med I withdrawal because it wasn't as addictive. The Professor then let him out with Bubbles. "Come on Boomie let's get started turning you into a vampire." Bubbles said as she grabbed his hand and guided him up stairs. As she was guiding Boomer she spoke telepathically to her sister's "Okay let's get on thing straight; Boomer is mine and if I ever catch either of you having sex with him I will bash your faces in until they aren't recognizable, are we clear?" she threatened "crystal." Blossom said, fortunately she had her own man to have sex with so she wasn't too worried. Buttercup however… "Come on Bubbles you can't keep him to yourself!" Buttercup whined childishly. "Butters come have a threesome with me and Alec and stop being a baby." Blossom commanded.

As they were walking past Blossom's room they saw Alec running out of it in only his jeans. "Alec get back here! We weren't finished yet!" Blossom yelled running after him, Buttercup was with her and both girls were only her bra and panties. Bubbles giggled and Boomer had a WTF expression on his face. When Alec caught sight of Boomer his face then mirrored Boomer's own. "Boomer? Is that you?" Alec asked. "Yeah its me sarge." Boomer confirmed before bumping fists with Alec. "Sarge?" the girls asked in unison. "Yeah, along with Brick, I was the sergeant of our squad.

The blues then arrived in front of Bubbles' room "in here" she said with a smile and let him in, Boomer entered the dark room, stuffed toys littered the ground as well as clothes some pictures were hung up on the walls in the corner was a vanity with a large mirror, and there was a massive king sized bed with light blue sheet's "I take it this is your room?" he asked before he heard the door close and locked. He turned around and saw Bubbles leaning against the door. "Now Boomie in order for me to turn you into a vampire we have to have sex." she said as she started stripping, Boomer blushed a little but began to strip as well.

Once the two blues were fully naked Bubbles pussy began dripping with her love juices instantly. "My god he's so fucking hot, even better than Alec." she thought to herself she then looked at his limp cock which almost made her orgasm right there and then. "I heard that Bubbles!" Alec replied telepathically to her. "Sorry Alec, I forgot you are telepathic too!" Bubbles then replied. Boomer was thinking the same thing about Bubbles. "Holy crap she's so sexy, her breasts are so big and her pussy is so tiny. She's going to crush me!" He thought as his cock started to stand on end.

Bubbles then walked over to Boomer while sexily swinging her hips turning Boomer on. She kept walking until her breasts pressed up against his muscular chest, she then pushed him back and he fell on the bed. "Okay Boomie you just relax while I make you feel better than you've ever felt in your life" she said as she got down on her knees in front of him, knowing what was going to happen next made 'little Boomer' become fully erect.

Bubbles moved him forward a bit and grabbed his cock, she then gave it one long lick from the base to the head which caused his cock to grow another 4 inches and made Boomer moan quietly. Bubbles began licking and sucking faster, making it grow longer and harder until it was fully erect, it was now thicker than her arm and an amazing 18 inches long. Boomer grunted as pleasure flowed from his crotch round the rest of his body. "Okay now that this bad boy is ready let's move on." she said as tendrils came out of her back.

They wrapped around Boomers arms, legs, torso and cock. Then they lifted him up and placed him fully on the bed. Bubbles then crawled up until she was face to face with Boomer. Just as Boomer opened his mouth to ask about the tendrils Bubbles smashed their lips together, her tongue went straight into his mouth and began exploring every nook and cranny of it while Boomer did the same, her fangs brushed his lips and gently traced a mark on his tongue making him shiver under her and leak semen from his cock.

When they finally broke apart after 5 minutes and Bubbles then began giving Boomer's neck a hickey, more of Bubbles' tendrils came out of her back and began rubbing/massaging Boomer's sides making him wriggle and moan loudly, the tendril around his cock slowly began wrapping around more until only the head was visible which was now being constantly rubbed by the end of the tendril driving Boomer wild. Two more tendrils came out of Bubbles and began rubbing his balls before painlessly injecting a clear red substance (almost like blood only more transparent) into both balls which then swelled up to twice their original size, while at the same time the tendril around his cock also painlessly injected a green substance into it which caused it to become super sensitive as well as become another inch thicker, immediately making Boomer scream with ecstasy.

Bubbles then moved back and then positioned herself above his pulsing cock which had a drop of pre-cum on the tip. "Okay Boomie prepare for heaven on Earth." she said seductively as she slowly lowered herself on his cock. Both teens groaned, Boomer, because his cock was now super sensitive and was being crushed by Bubbles's pussy and the blue eyed vampire, because she had never had anything as thick as Boomer's cock inserted into her pussy before. Bubbles continued going down until Boomer's cock pressed up against her womb with there still being another 6 inches to go.

"Oh fuck that feels so good!" she exclaimed and she began bouncing up and down rapidly on his cock moaning loudly. Boomer however was using every scrap of will power he had to prevent himself from cumming and he reached up and began fondling her breasts. Boomer then stood up while Bubbles wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist he then grabbed onto both off her ass cheeks and helped her moved up and down "fuck, fuck, fuck oh fuck yeah, harder, faster" Bubbles said between each gasp.

"Bubbles I can't hold back anymore" Boomer groaned out "Go ahead Boomie, let yourself go!" Bubbles moaned as Boomer went even faster. "Okay then one two threeeeeee!" Boomer shouted and he called out as he exploded inside Bubbles. Bubbles screamed and orgasmed repeatedly as Boomer's cum gushed into her womb filling it up while the rest gushed out of her. "Phew." Bubbles said while panting. "You up for another round?" Boomer asked "Vampires are always ready for round 2." she said as she looked at him with a smile.

Boomer rolled them both over with his cock still deep inside Bubbles, he then leaned down while pumping her crotch as hard and fast as he could and began sucking on one of her nipples like a newborn. Bubbles moaned loudly at this and decided to increase the pleasure for both of them, two thick tendrils that were just slightly thinner than Bubbles' arm came out from her sides and positioned themselves at the two teens anus' before they thrust in and began pumping in and out of their asses, this caused Boomer to yell and explode inside her again.

Boomer pumped load after load of his cum inside Bubbles causing her womb to fill up even more with his cum, Bubbles kept on pounding them both with her tendrils and then pulled Boomer down. She then began licking and sucking his neck until it went completely numb. Her fangs then extended and then punctured his neck making Boomer moan, but instead of sucking his blood, her fangs went a light blue as she injected a clear blue liquid into his blood stream.

Once the stuff was in Boomer's system Bubbles pulled her fangs out of his neck and licked the two puncture marks until they were completely healed, Bubbles then looked at Boomer and saw the changes happening instantly his skin went slightly paler, his muscles bulked up a tiny bit, his teeth became sharper and his canine teeth turned into fangs.

With one last pump Boomer pulled out collapsed on top of Bubbles "That was awesome." he said as he and Bubbles turned their heads to look at each other. "I'm glad you liked it, you're now an official vampire." Bubbles said as she wrapped her arms and tendrils around Boomer who did the same, pulling their bodies as close as possible to each other.

Using more tendrils and her flying abilities Bubbles moved the sheets and placed them in her bed with her now on top and pulled the sheets back over them "I love you Bubbles." Boomer said with a smile, Bubbles's eyes widened at that, no boy, not even Alec had said 'I love you' to her before (mostly because Alec was actually Blossom's boyfriend and only bed buddies with her and Buttercup.) Bubbles then got the biggest smile on her face. "I love you too Boomer." she said and she gave him the biggest hardest kiss she could muster before they both fell asleep with Boomer's cock still inside Bubbles. Her tendrils lovingly coiled round both of there bodies, gently constricting and making their bodies press into each other.


End file.
